Dark Red and Light Blue
by DragonGamer0713
Summary: Twins, one black and one white, have different views towards the musical band. However, when a mischievous redhead and a light-hearted bluenette come and hear their pipes, they couldn't resist to recruit them as the newest singers. Boy, are the Kasai twins in for a musical adventure of a lifetime! Straight, yaoi, yuri, incest, a little of everything!
1. Chapter 1

Dark Red and Light Blue

Chapter 1: The American Concert

"Come on, sis!" Hikari beamed as she danced around her sleeping twin's bed.

She groaned and flipped her off, "Fuck off, Hikari…"

Suddenly, her black sheets were thrown off her bed and most importantly, her body. "Come on, Kurai! We're going to be late!"

"Late for what?" her black-haired sister growled.

She squealed, "Only the best concert ever!"

"'Disturbed'?" she muttered.

Hikari scoffed, "Ha! Only for you! No!"

"Then I'm not interested," Kurai yawned as she grabbed a pillow and threw it at her sister. She ducked and the pillow zoomed over her head and crashed against Kurai's Call of Duty Modern Warfare 3 poster. Hearing the crash, she muttered, "Damn, I hope that didn't break."

Hikari turned and shook her head, "No, it's ok. A little slanted, but it's ok. But, come on! Wake up!"

"No. And there's nothing on this Earth that make do so!"

She smirked, "Don't make me call your boyfriend~"

"He's not my fuckin' boyfriend," Kurai hissed as she sat up.

She squealed, "Yay! You're up!"

"You stupid bitch."

Kurai grabbed her black hoodie and sighed, "Remind me again why I'm going to this concert again?"

Hikari was dressed in a tank top and skirt, but white instead of its traditional red color. "Just in case I get too crazy. You know I'm a HUGE fan!~"

"I've noticed. Another question: why am I in this outfit!" She was wearing an all-black outfit. On her lower body. She was wearing skin-tight black pants with two black belts on her left calf, two black stubbed belts around her waist, and three silver chains that connect them together. On her upper body, Kurai had a black tank top with a black tight jacket, with black biker gloves on both hands, and two black collars on her neck.

However, she decided to wear her favorite black hoodie anyway.

Hikari frowned, "You're going to cook in that."

"I'm a walking heater. What did you expect?" she huffed as she flipped her hood up to cover her silky black hair. Her brown eyes lit up in the darkness of the hood, which made her twin shiver. The dark twin smirked, "I love it when I scare you."

"I wasn't scared," Hikari scoffed as she brushed her long white hair.

Kurai smirked, the shadow of the hood making her face look more sinister, making Hikari shiver again. "I call bullshit, sis."

"Ok, fine. I'm creeped out. Better?"

"Fine, I'll reach that compromise. But why should I go to this stupid Vocaloid concert?"

Kurai cringed for the thousandth time when her twin sister screamed at the top of her lungs, bouncing like a Mexican jumping bean. "I LOVE YOU, GAKUPO!"

The purple haired man smiled and blew kisses to his fangirls, making them squeal with love for him. Some even fainted. Thankfully, Hikari wasn't one of them. This was the last performance of the night and it was the big finale called "The Madness of Duke Venomania."

The stage got dark and quiet very quickly as stage hands quickly ushered a few props onto it to help with the performance. Kurai blinked and let her eyes adjust to the darkness, seeing Gakupo walk quietly towards the back and whimper to someone backstage. Who it was, she couldn't tell.

Everyone got into their places and the music began to start. The lights flashed back onto the dancers, in order, Miku, Luka, Gumi, Meiko, and lastly Kaito in a dress. Gakupo rushed out into the middle after Kaito cleared it and began to sing:

_Today again, a beautiful woman _

_Comes to me_

_That smiling you _

_Will become my new wife_

The "woman" he was referring to was Kaito, but at the first verse, he was very vague.

_A forbidden deal with the devil_

_This power placed in my hand_

_All of the women that look at me_

_Fall enchanted_

The next two to sing were Luka and Miku, the spot lights hitting them instead of Gakupo for the moment.

_With the power to charm women_

_The man, to the basement of the mansion where he lives alone_

_Brings one by one the women he likes_

_Building up his harem!_

Next was Gakupo again, singing the chorus. The spot light was on his chair, which sat in the back middle of the stage, up on a platform for the entire crowd to see. Gakupo himself was sitting in it at this point as well.

_The taste of libido that hid poison_

_The pleasure of the blade that cut_

_Blood and sweat mixed together_

_Turn before long into drops of purple_

_Once the clothes come off_

_There's no return to reality._

Gakupo got up and went to Luka and Miku, pretending to woo them, which worked. They took their spots at his chair and waited patiently.

_My old portraits were burned_

_I abandoned my past self_

_I want to forget that face_

_That everyone ridiculed and laughed at_

The lights on the stage turned into bright orange and red, most likely to indicate fire, with Gumi and Gakupo standing in the middle of the stage.

_I kiss the lovely girl_

_As I embrace her_

_She was the childhood friend_

_That made a fool out of me._

Gakupo then pulled Gumi in for a kiss, but it was all staged. He tilted his head when he got close, making everyone think he was kissing her. Then she shoved him away and pretended to not care. She was singing with Meiko as the next pair.

_From a certain day on, the woman from all over the country_

_One by one, they became lost without notice_

_Some were wives. Some lost their daughters_

_And didn't know what to do!_

Quote the chorus again, with a few tweaks to it. Gakupo was in his chair again, but with Luka and Miku cooing over him.

_The tone of libido dyed in darkness_

_An infinite passion without stop_

_Illusions, the understanding of everything_

_I am no longer a person_

_Doing depravities in defiance of God_

_This is the night of madness I wished for._

Gakupo got up again, followed by Luka and Miku and began to dance with the four women together, swooning and purring. Off in the shadows, Kaito adorns a blonde wig and steps out into the light. Gakupo stops dancing with the four and ushers them away when he sees Kaito.

_Today again a beautiful lady_

_Comes to me_

_Comes into my embrace_

_Let's dance in this harem_

Gakupo smirks and leads Kaito into the center of the stage where they began to dance.

_After you approach me_

_I hold you close with a smile in that instant_

_Suddenly there is a sharp pain_

_And blood dyes my chest_

Gakupo gasps and backs away from Kaito, his clothes dyed red. Kaito leaped back and pulls his blonde wig off, holding a bloody knife his left hand. Meiko sang with Kaito as she walked out into the light.

_A young man that searched for his lost love_

_He found out her whereabouts. The mansion where the devil dwelled._

_The young man, disguised as a woman approached the devil_

_And stabbed him in the chest with a blade._

Gakupo gasped as he slowly struggled to stand. He held his stab site, which began to bleed purple instead of red.

_Pierced by the blade that hid poison_

_I collapsed in that place_

_Blood and sweat mixed together_

_Are turning before long into drops of purple_

He fell onto the stage, writhing and struggling to stay alive. Luka, Miku, Gumi, and Meiko shook their heads, as if they were coming to their senses.

_My arts broken_

_The women all came to their senses and fled the mansion_

_The last one that left the mansion_

_Looked at me for just a second_

Meiko jumped into Kaito's arms as he beamed and led the ladies off stage into the shadows. It was Gumi who was the last to look back at the dying Gakupo.

_It was my childhood friend…wait!_

_I haven't told yet that I love you _

Gakupo reached out, but as soon has Gumi turned her back on him, his hand twitched and collapsed onto the stage, dead.

The lights dead out for a short moment and then fired up again, revealing the entire cast in the performance. They all gathered together and bowed all at once for the crowd. The audience roared for their favorite Japanese singers. Hikari screamed loudly as she waved at them in a fangirl frenzy. Kurai only covered her ears to muffle out her screaming light sister.

Someone walked up to them, smoking a cigarette and sighed, "They get all of the attention." Looking at Kurai, the person smirked and nudged her, "Not having a good time?"

She turned to the one who confronted her and blinked to see a decently handsome man standing next to her. He had very piecing red eyes and a grin that could only be described as devilish. His shaggy mop of hair was bright red, like his eyes and he wore a black shirt with red detail on it. What really caught her attention was with red scarf draped around his neck. "Isn't a little warm to be wearing a scarf?"

The man laughed as he pulled her hood down over her eyes, "I can say the same thing about that hoodie you're wearing!"

She scoffed and stated, "Call it a fashion statement."

"What kind of fashion?" he grinned, his fag rolling across his lips to the other corner of his mouth.

"A fashion that screams 'Does it look like I care about your opinion?' That kind."

The man hissed and flinched back playfully. "I like that."

As the lights died down, Hikari turned to her twin, completely ignoring the man, and squealed, "WASN'T THAT AWESOME!"

"It was something…and don't yell at me! I'm right next to you!"

Hikari began bouncing up and down, "I love all of the Vocaloids! They rock!"

The man smirked and was about to say something, but he was stopped by a familiar voice, "Akaito, why are you tormenting girls?"

"I wasn't. I was having a nice talk with them, Kaito."

The names got Hikari's attention. Literally pushing Kurai away, she gasped up at the blue-haired man and his twin brother. "OH MY GOD! The Shion twins!"

Kurai eyed Akaito and stated, "That explains why you looked familiar. You two are twins."

Kaito smiled sweetly, giving off a very friendly vibe, "Yes, that's correct. I'm…"

"KAITO!" Hikari shrieked with joy.

Akaito and Kurai both flinched.

Kaito chuckled, "A fan, huh?" Turning to Kurai, he asked, "What about you?"

"What about me?" she cocked an eyebrow.

"I take it you're not a huge fan of ours," he grinned sheepishly at her blunt statement.

Akaito grinned as he walked behind her and grabbed her hoodie by the collar. With a quick jerk, it pulled off her arms, revealing her full attire. "More like a secret fan, Kaito. It is Gumi's Holography costume."

Kurai turned to Hikari with lethal eyes, "Is that so? You failed to mention that, dear sister."

Kaito got between them, "It's perfectly ok if you don't like us. That's the beauty of freedom."

"Well, welcome to America," Kurai stated sarcastically.

"Well, thank you," he smiled, clearly ignoring her sarcasm. "Come now, Akaito. We're leaving."

The red head tossed his cigarette onto the ground and crushed it with a black sneaker, "It's about time. I was bored out of my mind."

"So talking to these girls was boring?" Kaito quipped, hoping to get his twin brother upset.

Akaito took the bait, "What? No! In fact, they were the highlight of my night!"

Hikari blushed and giggled, "Thanks, Akaito~"

Kurai blinked at her fangirl sister and sighed, "You better leave before she glomps you two."

Akaito mocked a shocked expression, "M-me? Get glomped? Oh, that's never happened to me!"

His loud voice alerted all of the fangirls in the immediate area. Kaito gave him a frown, "Good job."

"Oops."

"That was the best concert ever!" squealed Hikari when the two got back home.

"It will be hard to top it, I guess," Kurai yawned as she tossed her car keys into a small basket near the front door. "Seeing a singer in person…"

"Ah! Two singers! Akaito can sing too! In fact, everyone in the Shion family can!" Hikari explained.

"Fangirl," Kurai huffed as she walked into the kitchen to get something to drink. "Fine, you Voca-nut. Riddle me this then: why are they here in America when they should be in Japan?"

"Ever heard of an international tour?"

"Oh, ok, that makes sense."

Hikari bounced up and down again, "I'm so glad that I met Kaito! And I'm sure you were happy to see Akaito~"

Kurai scoffed as she took out a Bud Light, "Ha! I didn't even know the guy was a Vocaloid. I don't track them like a heat-seeking missile like you do!"

The light twin giggled, "If you knew more about Akaito, you'd like him~"

"Fuck that," she scoffed as she popped the cap off the beer and took a swig. "Once again, I didn't know."

"Hey! Remember that the talent show is coming up soon?"

"Yeah. What about it?" Kurai sat up on the island.

Hikari grinned evilly, "I just had the most brilliant idea."

**Hope you like! My first attempt of a Vocaloid fanfiction. Please don't kill me.**


	2. Chapter 2

Dark Red and Light Blue

Chapter 2: The Talent Show

"Once again, why am I a sucker for these things?" Kurai hissed as she ate an Extreme Airhead strip. Sitting backstage, she crossed her legs and wiped the sour powder on her pants. They were brown with yellow accents on the sides. Looking down at her feet, she wore black and red sneakers. Her head began to itch, thanks to the red wig she wore, so she growled and went nuts with the scratching. "Damn it! Why…why?"

"Oh, Kurai!~" Hikari's sweet and innocent voice emerged from the dressing room. "Or, should I say 'Akaito'~?"

"I like the name 'Grim Reaper'," she growled as she dusted off the black coat she had to wear. "Thank God his color is red. Red like blood!"

"Oh relax, will you?" Hikari huffed as she walked out. She looked just like Kaito, only shorter and more feminine. She was his gender bend sister, Kaiko. Instead of his trademark coat, she was wearing a dress like one that was sleeveless and had coat tails in the back. Instead of brown pants, she wore a brown mini skirt and brown long boots that had the yellow accents on them. On her arms were sleeves, but they weren't attached to the coat. The scarf remained the same. "Besides, you agreed to this."

"I was bribed!" she shot to her feet and walked towards her, "There's a big, fuckin' dif-GAWK!" The red scarf around Kurai's neck tightened to the point of choking her. It was snared on something.

The twins spun around to see it caught on a slit of wood. As Hikari walked over to free it, Kurai wheezed, "It's a miracle that idiot can walk around with this thing on 24/7!"

"Who, Akaito? Your idiot?"

"Not mine!" she hissed.

The Fem-Kaito cosplayer rolled her eyes as she pulled the scarf free, "Sure~"

Being able to breathe again, Kurai inhaled and exhaled, "Damn. These scarfs have their moments of use. Like bondage."

Hikari giggled like a pervert, "Oh, don't get me started on Voca-"

"I don't wanna know!"

"I hate you. 'Bad Romance'? Are you serious?"

"Yep! It's a perfect song for Kaito and Akaito," Hikari purred as she straightened her wig and took a deep breath.

Kurai sighed and tugged a red strand of hair behind her ear. "Let's get this over with."

Hikari smirked as the curtain rose up. Instead of Lady Gaga's "Bad Romance" kicking up, a completely different song started: "Good Girls Go Bad". Kurai beamed, "Yes. A good song."

"You're welcome, sis!"

Kurai began with a smirk:

_I make them good girls go_

_I make them good girls go baaaad~_

_I make them good girls go_

_I made them good girls go_

_Good girls go BAAAD~_

The two split apart onto opposite sides of the stages. Kurai's dance moves were jerky and sharp, while Hikari's moves were more graceful.

_I know your type! (Your type!)_

_You're daddy's little girl_

_Just take a bite! (One bite)_

_Let me shake up your world_

'_Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong!_

_I'm gonna make you lose control!_

_She was sooo shy~_

_Til I drove her wild!_

_I make them good girls go bad!_

_I make them good girls go bad!_

_When hanging in the corner with your five best friends!_

_Heard I was trouble but you couldn't resist!_

_I make them good girls go bad!_

_I make them good girls go_

_Good girls go BAAAD!~_

_Bad_

_Bad_

_Good girls go bad_

Kurai held the same devilish grin that Akaito has, making all of the women in the audience to mistake her for the real thing. They squealed and screamed. A few even cried, "I love you, Akaito!"

To continue to play the part, she winked out to them. _Being Akaito is fun_, she thought.

Now it was Hikari's turn. Strutting over to the acting Akaito, she flipped her scarf and began to sing:

_I know your type! (Your type)_

_Boy, you're dangerous!_

_Yeah, you're the guy (That guy)_

_I'd be stupid to trust_

_But just one night couldn't be so wrong!_

_You make me want to lose control~_

Kurai smirked as she twirled her sister and dipped her:

_She was sooo shy~_

_Til I drove her wild!_

With a quick pull up onto her feet, Kurai continued:

_I make them good girls go bad!_

_I make them good girls go bad!_

With a playful scoff, Hikari grabbed Kurai's red scarf and teased:

_I was hanging in the corner with my five best friends_

_Heard you were trouble, but I couldn't resist_

Kurai took a hold of Hikari's scarf and grinned as she got close:

_I make them good girls go bad!_

_I make them good girls go_

_Good girls go BAAAD!~_

They separated, but not before stealing each other's scarves. They twirled them around and then wrapped them around the opposing necks. Doing a few break dance moves, Kurai sprang to her feet and pointed to Hikari, bouncing her knees to the music:

_Oh she got away with the boys in the place_

_She a looka, don't stand a chance!_

She twirled around and pointed to the Akaito cosplayer:

_And he got away with the girls in the back_

_And looking too hot to dance!_

Kurai scoffed as her posture grew casual as she crossed her arms and pointed with her thumb:

_Yeah, she got away with the boys in the place_

_She a looka, don't stand a chance!_

Hikari flirted, with a cute little smirk and her leg up:

_And he got away with the girls in the back_

_And looking too hot to dance!_

The red-wigged girl chuckled as she and her blue-haired counterpart sang together:

_I make them good girls go bad! (Don't stand a chance)_

_I make them good girls go_

_Good girls go BAAAAD~_

_Yeah!_

_(Good girls go bad)_

Now only Hikari, who twirled around Kurai in a suggestive manner:

_I was hanging in the corner with my five best friends_

_I heard you were trouble but I couldn't resist!_

Kurai smirked as she stood tall and pulled her twin in:

_I make them good girls go bad!_

_I make them good girls go bad!_

_I make them good girls go_

_Good girls go BAAAD!~_

_(Bad)_

_(Bad)_

_(Good girls go bad) _

The last two seconds made them split apart again and stroke a cool pose, their backs to the crowd. Everyone leaped up and cheered, screaming for an encore. The twins spun around and waved bye to the crowd, yelling, "We love you! Good night!"

Running backstage, the two cosplayers burst out laughing for no solid reason. The crazy adrenaline made them do things they normally wouldn't do, like act so sexual. Kurai fell to the ground, laughing and cackling like a loon. Hikari too had a very good laugh, but she was also the first to see two strangers backstage with them.

"Hi! That was very good," a chirpy, cheerful voice emerged.

One of the figures stepped forwards towards Kurai and looked down directly at her. With a devilish grin, he chuckled, "Hey there, girlie. Remember me?"

Kurai stopped her laughing and focused on the stranger. Her red-contact eyes widened as she gazed into the real Akaito's crimson gaze. He didn't let her even answer. With a proud laugh, he scanned her whole body, "I'll say, you remember me! Damn, even you pulled that off!" He frowned as he grabbed the blue scarf that was still around her neck and pulled her up as she gagged on how tight it was. "Last time I checked, my scarf was red."

The second figure sighed and shook its head, "Akaito, please behave."

Akaito grinned back at his partner and stated, "Mikuo, these are the girls from the concert."

Hikari's blue-contacted eyes lit up, "Did you say 'Mikuo'?"

He giggled as he walked into the light. He had short, light blue hair and pale blue eyes. He wore a grey and light blue sleeveless t-shirt with a light blue tie loosely around his neck. His pants were black being held up by a light blue belt. Similar to Hikari's sleeves, Mikuo's weren't attacked to his shirt.

Hikari squeaked like a puppy and glomped the light blue haired Vocaloid. He yelped and fell to the ground with the crazy fan on top of him. Kurai pulled the scarf out of Akaito's grip and ran over to pry Mikuo free from her fangirl sister. "Sorry, man."

"I'm used to it by now," he chuckled heartedly as he sat up.

Akaito laughed, "I warned you!"

Mikuo stood up and dusted himself off, "True, but you didn't tell me which one was the crazy fangirl."

Akaito grinned as he pulled a cig out of his pack from his pocket, "Oops. It must've been from the concession I obtained after the concert."

"Stalking aside, what are you two doing here at a college talent show?" Kurai asked as she removed the red wig from her head.

Akaito smirked, his crimson eyes flashing with excitement, "We're here to recruit you two."

"How would you girls be with us Vocaloids as our newest members?" Mikuo smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Dark Red and Light Blue

Chapter 3: Time to Pack

Hikari burst through the front door, yelling at the top of her lungs, "WE'RE IN THE GROUP! OH MY GOD!"

"Damn…I didn't know they were that desperate for new talent that they would need to find it at talent shows," Kurai walked inside, followed by Akaito and Mikuo. They decided to help them pack only a few necessities, and Kurai warned them that Hikari is a nightmare when packing for a trip.

However, her statement was not one that rubbed Akaito the right way.

He growled, "Hey, be lucky you two are having this opportunity to be with us!"

"Oh yeah, because I was on my knees begging to join."

Mikuo giggled, "Actually, that was your sister."

Kurai facepalmed, "Yep. Anyway, since you two are here, want a drink?"

Mikuo smiled, "Oh sure, if it's not too much trouble."

"No, you guys are guests. It's the least I can do is offer you something." Kurai walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge, "We've got Pepsi, Mountain Dew, Mountain Dew Code Red, Mountain Dew Voltage, Mountain Dew Whiteout, Diet Mountain Dew, Mountain Dew Throwback…"

"Damn, think you have enough Mountain Dew?" Akaito commented.

"ANYWAY!" she shouted over him just to irk him, "Bud Light, Mike's Hard Lemonade, vodka, Budweiser, and…milk, water, and orange juice."

Mikuo smiled, "I'll take a Voltage."

Akaito smirked, "Can you list off the sodas again? I forgot them."

Kurai gritted her teeth, "Is it against the law to throw a can of soda at a star?"

Mikuo thought about it and stated, "Well, someone did throw a bottle of water at Justin Bieber once, so it is possible…"

"Mikuo, she's being sarcastic," Akaito sighed at his buddy's obliviousness.

She smirked as she flung the red scarf over her neck. Still in the cosplay, she decided to have some fun, seeing that the real Akaito was standing in the kitchen with her. "Normally, I hate contacts, but the red eyes really stand out with my black hair. As the dark twin, it has its advantages." Taking the light off, her eyes glowed in the darkness, spooking the two Vocaloids. Her eyes narrowed, sending chills up their spines. "What happened?" she flashed a sadistic grin in a deep voice, "Did someone walk over your grave?"

That was enough to send Mikuo out of the dark kitchen and upstairs, yelling. Five seconds later, Hikari's voice echoed through the house, "KURAI!"

Akaito smirked childishly, "Ooh, someone's in trouble~"

"Go star in some yaoi videos, playboy," she muttered as she turned the lights back on.

"Yaoi videos? Playboy? Damn. Playboy I can handle, but yaoi? No thanks, I'll pass."

"Did I say that you had a choice in that matter?"

"Well, there are no other men here besides me," he countered.

She stepped forward, "What about Mikuo?"

He stepped towards her, "I meant by down here."

"Then you were you so vague?"

"I thought you'd know!"

Hikari walked downstairs and was about to snap at her dark twin about scaring Mikuo, but when she saw her and Akaito so close in each other's spaces, she beamed and took a picture with her smartphone. Mikuo, who followed behind her, blinked, "Are you two about to kiss?"

"Huh?" They looked up at each other and yelped, leaping back a couple steps. "Bull," they both grumbled.

"That's ok! I took a pic to show everyone!" Hikari boasted.

Mikuo gulped, "Even I think you should've have said that…"

"Oh, don't worry. Or as your sister would sing, 'Take it easy~'"

Even Kurai perked up for a second, "The one Vocaloid song I remember."

"That's because it's close to your musical taste: rock."

"So, I'm a total metal head." She brushed past Akaito for a moment and turned on a CD that was in their boom box that rested on the counter. "Please tell me you guys have heard of the band 'Rise Against'?"

"Yes," Akaito snapped his fingers.

Mikuo tilted his hand up and down, "Kinda."

"Well, you'll hear them after tonight. One of my favorite bands. The first song of theirs I've heard: 'Midnight Hands.'"

"You're going to start singing?" Hikari asked.

The Akaito cosplayer shrugged, "Sure. Why not?"

"Are you trying to show off?"

"No. What makes you say that?" Kurai asked with a grin.

"That cosplay has cursed you."

Mikuo asked, "Is that how she normally acts?"

"Sadly…yes."

"Wow…" the light-haired guy looked back at the dark twin and chuckled, "That's a female Akaito if I ever saw one."

Akaito scoffed, "Yeah right!" However, he was watching Kurai's every move.

Grabbing her red wig, she grimaced, "Damn, itchy thing." Putting her own hair up, she pulled the red wig over it, and loosened the scarf. "It gets tight after a while." Looking herself over, she cracked her neck and muttered "I'm forgetting something, but what is it?"

Akaito quipped as he pulled out a new cigarette, "A pair?"

Hikari giggled, "Sorry, but he does have a point."

I rolled my eyes and stated, "Hikari, doe we still have those mini cocktail wieners in the fridge?"

Akaito nearly choked on his fag; Mikuo burst out laughing and had to cover his mouth to silence himself.

Hikari, somehow, didn't get the joke. "I don't know. Let me go look."

Akaito wheezed, "Are you serious? She didn't understand that?"

"And Mikuo did? Ding ding ding, I think we have a match, Akaito," Kurai chuckled.

"Don't try to change the topic! I'm not that small! In fact, I'm foot long size!" he boasted.

She blinked and stared at him, "I'll never look at Subway the same way again."

"Damn, you have a comeback for everything, don't you," the redhead sighed as he lit up his fag.

"Yep! Pretty much." Kurai looked up at the red Vocaloid and snapped her fingers, "Ah! That's what I'm missing!"

Akaito took a small inhale and exhaled the smoke to the side, placing it back between his lips, "Huh?"

She reached up and snagged the smoking cancer stick out of his mouth and into her own. He stared with wide eyes; no one was brave enough to do that to him. Steal his cigarette like that. Something stirred in Akaito's gut: respect and the possible budding of something else entirely.

Kurai placed it between her own lips and did her best not to inhale. She's not a smoker and didn't plan on being one. She did however, cringe with disgust of the taste. "Damn, your mouth must taste like an ash tray! This is disgusting."

"Oh, you'd like to know what I'd taste like," Akaito grinned.

She blushed and darted her red-contacted eyes back and forth. Then she smirked, "Ok, Mr. Subway, I hope you'd taste like Spicy Italian~"

It was Akaito's turn to blush.

Then it was Mikuo to chuckle and add fuel to the fire, "Hey, here's a fact you probably didn't know, Kurai. His item is a red jalapeno."

She blushed heavily, especially when it connected to her previous comeback. "Oh my…thanks, Mikuo."

He giggled, "You're welcome~"

Hikari walked out and into the living room, "Well, sorry we're out of those wieners, but…KURAI!"

She yelped and inhaled on the fag by accident. Her eyes bugged out as she pulled the cigarette out and began to cough like crazy. "Why are you smoking!"

"I was…*cough*…just…*cough*…playing the…*cough*…part!" the dark twin wheezed between coughs.

Akaito chuckled as he took the lit fag out of her fingers. "Nice try, but not everyone can mimic me." He placed it back into his mouth and took a long inhale, and then exhaled with lax.

"You do know…*cough*…we kissed…*cough*…indirectly?" Kurai grinned.

Akaito's eyes widened with surprise and then tried to be cool with it. "Ok then. No big deal. I get kissed all the time."

She smirked, but decided to drop it. With a final cough, she muttered, "I'm never placing a lit one in my mouth again."

"Good. No sister of mine is going to be a smoker," Hikari huffed.

"Ok, ok. Just turn on the song. I can take it from there."

Hikari nodded as she pushed play on the boom box.

Kurai's eyes flashed as the music flooded the first floor of the house. Grabbing a Rock Band wireless mic from the shelf, she began to sing:

_Like a new day rising_

_Like a calm before the storm_

_Like fog lifting from valleys_

_On a sleeping forest floor_

_Eyes open slowly as the dust is shaken off_

_To gaze upon the wreckage_

_That the midnight hands have wrought_

_And now I_

Kurai leaped onto the coffee table as she sang, her right heel constantly tapping to the beat.

_I feel my temperature rising_

_My body explode_

She made a dramatic jerk apart of her arms as if to explode.

_I feel like somebody's watching_

_Like I'm not alone_

_I stopped, I vowed right then and said that_

She calmed down and acted a bit drunkenly for the chorus to show relaxation. Hikari was her back-up.

_Whatever path you take __(the path you take)_

_Wherever you might go __(where you may go)_

_Whenever you decide to leave_

_I'll follow_

_I'll follow_

Her sharp movements came back when the chorus was done. She leaped from the table and onto the couch.

_We face a crossroad never knowing what's in store_

_There's an angel on my shoulder_

_There's a devil at my door_

_She proclaimed, "Tonight_

_Will be the greatest of our lives"_

_And I said, "Don't be so sure_

_Let's just wait until the morning light"_

She continued to her exploring, but couldn't help herself as she pulled Mikuo and Akaito into her hips as she sang with a devilish grin and a dangerous gleam in her eyes. Akaito was actually spooked as he thought, "Damn, this chick is like me!"

_I feel my temperature rising_

_My body explode _

_I feel like somebody's watching_

_Like I'm not alone_

_I stopped, I vowed right then and said that_

Back to the drunken, somber feel to her body as the chorus repeated. She also let them go.

_Whatever path you take __(the path you take)_

_Wherever you might go __(where you may go)_

_Whenever you decide to leave_

_I'll follow_

_I'll follow_

_There in the clearing_

_We gathered close_

_Under the moon's pale light_

_We lay out the tools_

_"You don't have to do this_

_But I forgive you if you don't"_

_She just looked away_

_And said, "I know"_

She looked down and away as if she was talking to someone. Then her head snapped back when the tempo picked up.

_Gripped by the midnight hands_

_We cradle futures_

_They would prevent_

_Gripped by the midnight hands_

_The line's crossed over_

_The dawn grows closer _

_Let's bite off too much_

_Let's jump with a blind trust_

_In water over our heads_

She crawled up onto the island and sat on the edge to act calm and somber again.

_Whatever path you take_

_And wherever you might go_

_And whenever you decide to leave_

_I'll follow_

_I'll follow_

She leaped to her feet, standing on the island as if it was a stage. Hikari was right next to the island to sing her backup.

_I won't bet on the falls you take __(the falls you take)_

_I won't let go if you started to stray_

_I'll be there until you don't wake up, yeah_

_I'll follow_

_I will follow_

_I will follow_

_Whatever path you take __(I will follow)_

_Wherever you might go __(I will follow)_

_Whenever you decide to leave __(I will follow)_

She spread her arms apart and leaned her head back to end the song. Mikuo and Akaito clapped for her performance. "Encore!" Mikuo cheered.

Her head snapped forward, "Am I getting paid?"

"No."

"Sorry. One song a night, guys."

Akaito laughed. Mikuo turned to the redhead and stated, "I swear she's related to your family, Akaito."

"Hey, that part was all Kaito."

Kurai was clearly lost in this conversation. "Huh?"

"Let me explain," Hikari giggled, "The reason you connect with Kaito was because of your reaction to not getting paid."

"I'm still lost."

"His deadly sin is Greed. Every major Vocaloid has a song based on a sin. Kaito's is Greed."

"Oh! That makes sense," Kurai stated as she itched her head. "I get it now. Damn, am I adopted?"

Hikari giggled, "I would know if you were! We are twins after all!"

"True. Hey, can you hand me the contacts case. These babies are starting to bug me." Hikari nodded as she grabbed the case that was on the dining room table. "Thanks." Kurai carefully pulled the contacts out, her brown eyes now visible, instead of red. Handing the contacts back to Hikari, she pulled the red wig off her head as well. "Here, take the red Tribble. It's driving me mad."

She giggled, "Ok. Hey, should I pack all of my cosplay?"

The dark twin smirked, "Why pack it up, when you can ask to borrow the real clothes?"

Hikari beamed, "YOU'RE SO RIGHT!" She bolted back up the stairs with the cosplay materials and continued to pack.

"Thanks," Mikuo sighed as he followed her.

Kurai chuckled, "Glad I can help." With a shift of her foot, it slipped, making her lose her balance. She yelped and tried to regain it, but it was too late. She fell off, but instead of landing on the tile floor, she was caught. Opening one eye, she looked up to see Akaito.

"Watch your step, ok?" he whispered.

She blushed and nodded, "I will. Thank you, Akaito."

He smiled and stood up right, since he was crouched when he caught her. "No problem, Kurai."

For a long moment, the two just stared at each other. Normally, being stared down by a guy would irk Kurai, but oddly, she didn't feel irked by Akaito. He had that something at most guys don't have. "Umm…Akaito?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you going to hold me all night?"

He smirked, "Want me to?~"

She blushed and looked away, "No. I have to pack."

"Ok then." He put her down, but both scarves got tangled in each other. Both of them choked for a second and Kurai quickly removed hers. Akaito removed his as well and rubbed his neck, "Ow. That hurt."

"I can go back to my question the first night we met: why are you wearing one?"

"And I can counter with the same thing you told me: it's a fashion statement."

The two chuckled as Kurai worked on the knot between the scarves. "Anyway, I better get packing. We have to leave sometime, right?"

"Yep, that's the idea."

**Hey peeps! I'm hoping you're liking the story so far. This is my first Voca story, so...if you must, please feel free to tear it apart, but in a creative criticizing way. No flames! *has fire extinguisher next to me.***

**So...yes, Hikari's the fangirl and Kurai is not.**

**I did forget to credit all music to their respected owners in my last two chapters. I'm so sorry. I don't own Vocaloids. I don't own "The Madness of Duke Venomania," "Good Girls Go Bad," or "Midnight Hands." I do own Hikari and Kurai, however.**


	4. Chapter 4

Dark Red and Light Blue

Chapter 4: Trouble Country

Hikari was happy as hell to be going to the hotel where the Vocaloids stayed. Kurai wasn't as excited as her twin sister. Mikuo drove a rental Chevy Montana, while Akaito had a motorcycle. Hikari blinked at the tiny truck and asked, "How will that work? Only two seats."

Mikuo turned to Akaito and smirked, "I guess someone is going to have to ride with you, Akaito~"

Akaito shrugged, "Ok, whatever. Hikari, you in for a ride on this big boy?"

Mikuo yelped, "H-hey! I was talking about Kurai!"

"Well, be more specific next time, Mikuo," The scarf-cladded guy stated as he walked over to the hog. Kurai shrugged as well, not making it out to be a huge deal. With her backpack with a few sets of clothes and necessities, Kurai walked over to the motorcycle and waited for Akaito to straddle it first. Mikuo and Hikari watched with amusement as Akaito straddled the saddle of the bike and patted the space behind him. Kurai nodded as she grabbed his shoulder for balance and swung her leg over the bike and straddled it. She scooted up so her torso was in contact with his lower back, making him grunt a bit. Looking over his shoulder and smirked, "Easy there. I'm all for fast dates, but that's too much~"

"Keep flattering yourself. You'll need the hit when you hit the wall," Kurai quipped back.

He whimpered and leaned forward on the handle bars, pretending to be dead. She chuckled and lightly hit his back, "Oh come on."

He chuckled as he sat up right. Hikari took another pic of them sitting on the bike together, chuckling as if they were on a date. Kurai blinked and yelped, "Did you just take another picture?"

Akaito looked over at Hikari and gulped, "That's all I need."

She grinned innocently, "Nope. Just trying to find a good spot for my phone."

"I call bull!" Kurai hissed.

Akaito rolled his eyes, "Just ignore it. We're burning moonlight."

Mikuo smirked, "I'll follow you. Come on, Hikari."

The light twin smiled, "Ok. Coming!" The two climbed into the truck and fired it up. The headlights flashed on, blinding Akaito and Kurai for a moment.

The redhead yelped as he held his hand up to shield his eyes from the lights. "Damn! Mikuo! Turn down the fuckin' high beams!"

The high beams were toned down, allowing Akaito to see a little better. Tossing a scarf end over his shoulder, he sat up right, causing the cycle to shift under the weight. Kicking the kickstand up with his sneaker, he told Kurai, "Hold onto me. I'm a bit of a speed demon on this thing."

"Great. I'm riding with the Ghost Rider!"

Akaito burst out laughing, but he made it sound demonic as he revved it up loudly, causing Kurai to yelp and grab his waist tightly. He made the rear tire spin in the gravel behind them, before revving on the gas repelling them forward onto the street, with Mikuo's Montana shortly behind.

Akaito was rolling his shoulders a bit and cracked his neck as he rode on, with Kurai clinging to his waist. The wind sliced through his hair like invisible blades, his scarf whipping through the air. He wiggled his hips a bit, noticing how tight Kurai hung on to him. He blushed a bit. "Damn, don't be so tense. You're going to make me girth birth if you don't stop squeezing me."

"Sorry."

"Hey, relax, ok? Some music?" he offered.

"Oh, yes, please," she nodded; her cheek rubbed his back up and down.

He shivered pleasurably, "Ok then." Having remarkable balance, he took one hand off the handlebars and turned on his radio. It was set on a rock station and Kurai beamed when she heard what the next song was going to be: "Bat Country" by Avenge Sevenfold.

"Oh, fuck yes!" she beamed.

Akaito beamed, "You know Avenge Sevenfold?"

"Are you fuckin' serious? These guys fuckin' rock!"

"I love you," he said softly, but thankfully the roar of the motorcycle's engine was enough to make it difficult to hear him.

As soon as the song turned on, the two riders beamed:

_He who makes a beast out of himself_

_Gets rid of the pain of being a man_

Akaito let out a long shout to the song.

_Caught here in a fiery blaze, won't lose my will to stay_

_I tri-i-i-ied to drive all through the night_

_The heat stroke ridden weather, the barren empty sights._

_No oasis here to see_

_The sand is singing deathless words to me_

_Can't you help me as I'm starting to burn?__ (All alone)_

_Too many doses and I'm starting to get an attraction_

_My confidence is leaving me on my own__ (All alone)_

_No one can save me and you know I don't want the attention__._

_As I-I-I-I adjust to my new sights_

_The rarely tired lights will take me to new heights_

_My hand is on the trigger I'm ready to ignite_

_Tomorrow might not make it, but everything's all right_

_Mental fiction follow me_

_Show me what it's like to be set free_

_Can't you help me as I'm starting to burn? (__All alone__)_

_Too many doses and I'm starting to get an attraction_

_My confidence is leaving me on my own (__All alone__)_

_No one can save me and you know I don't want the attention_

The two of them began to sing together, Kurai sitting up on her seat against Akaito. Her arms gently grabbed his shoulders from underneath his arms, resting her chin on his left shoulder gently.

_I'm sorry you're not here_

_I've been sane too long, my vision's so unclear_

_Now take a trip with me_

_But don't be surprised when things aren't what they seem_

_Caught here in a fiery blaze, won't lose my will to stay_

_These eyes won't see the same, after I flip today_

During the instrumentals, the two went nuts with bouncing movements. Kurai couldn't help herself: she began to use Akaito's back as a drum set, her foot tapping to the tempo. Akaito smiled; he didn't seem to mind. His foot tapped as well, while his hand banged.

_Sometimes I don't know why we'd rather live than die_

_We look up towards the sky for answers to our lives_

_We may get some solutions but most just pass us by_

_Don't want your absolution 'cause I can't make it right!_

_I'll make a beast out of myself_

Akaito laughed manically for the pause, making Kurai smile.

_Gets rid of all the pain of being…a…maaaaaaan!_

_Can't you help me as I'm starting to burn? __(__All alone__)_

_Too many doses and I'm starting to get an attraction_

_My confidence is leaving me on my own__ (__All alone__)_

_No one can save me and you know I don't like the attention_

_I'm sorry you're not here_

_I've been sane too long, my vision's so unclear_

_Now take a trip with me_

_But don't be surprised when things aren't what they seem_

_I've known it from the start_

_All these good ideas will tear your brain apart_

_Scared but you, you follow me_

_I'm too weird to live but much too rare to die _

Once the song was over, the two howled at the moon crazily and laughed. Kurai was completely relaxed as she rested against his back, cackling from the adrenaline. "Oh my God! That was awesome!"

"I know, right?" Akaito cackled as well. "Kurai, you and I must sing together for one of the songs one day."

She tensed up again, "Really?"

"Well, when you gain more experience, of course. Not on the first show. That alone will spook you into stage fright."

"Yeah, no kidding."

He shrugged, "I don't know. You were able to hold your own quite well at the talent show."

"That's because one: I wasn't myself. I was you. And two: Hikari was with me."

Akaito nodded, "That's true. Acting like someone else can actually help mask you and relax. And," he smirked, "You played me pretty good."

She blushed, "Thanks, Akaito."

He pulled into the Holiday Inn parking lot, which was a challenge in itself. Akaito sighed at the swarm of fangirls at the doors. "Are you shitting me?"

"Holy damn. I remember the concert, but this is nuts!" Kurai stated as she sat up and grabbed his coat for balance.

"Mikuo and I are going to have a hell of time getting through this crowd," Akaito whimpered. "So many grabs and kisses. Damn. This is going to suck."

Mikuo saw the crowd and gulped, "Oh boy. Akaito and I are dead, loved men."

Hikari beamed as an idea popped into her head. "I have an idea." Rolling her window down, she called to Kurai. "Kurai! Fall back! I have a plan!"

Kurai and Akaito looked back and he gently backed up to the Montana. Kurai un-straddled the bike and got tangled on Akaito's scarf again. She yelped as she fell to the ground, while Akaito went 'ARK!' as he was dragged down with her. Landing on top of her, both weaved with the landing as Akaito quickly rolled off of her. "Shh!"

"I was 'shh!' until you dragged me down!" he softly hissed as he peered over his bike to see if they attracted attention. Thankfully, the crowd was still at the hotel doors. Mikuo sighed with relief and ushered them closer to the truck.

"What's your plan, Hikari?" Mikuo asked as he and Akaito kept a low profile.

She smirked evilly, "I know you'll like this one, Kurai~"

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this one?"

"We're their girlfriends~"

Akaito's knees got extremely weak all of a sudden. He had to grip the bed of the truck to stand upright. "Did I hear that right?"

Mikuo blushed heavily, "Wow, Hikari. That's quite a plan."

"But it's perfect! And plus, Kurai is very aggressive when someone is trying to move in on something or in this case, someone she cares for!"

"I don't care for Akaito," the dark twin huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "The guy can go all 'No Russian' on this crowd."

Hikari physically flinched, "Kurai! That was uncalled for!"

"No Russian?" Mikuo tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"Trust me; you don't wanna know," she frowned.

Akaito hummed, "Isn't Russia a country?"

Kurai quipped, "Good boy, Akaito. Now name the country that looks like a boot."

He flipped her off instead.

Hikari smacked Akaito upside the head, "Shame on you. Flipping off your fake girlfriend!"

Both Kurai and Akaito blushed. "This is going to be a long night."

"This is not going to work," Kurai hissed softly to her twin.

She smirked, "Five bucks says it will."

"Five bucks laughs if I get kissed at the end of the fuckin' night!"

Hikari giggled, "Deal."

"Wait…what?"

"Showtime, sis~" Hikari shoved Kurai and Akaito out into the open crowd, with Mikuo and herself right behind them. The red and black couple froze up when the crowd turned towards them. Kurai yelped as she grabbed Akaito's arm for safety. Hikari already giggled, "Too cute~."

Akaito grunted a bit and blushed. "Just relax, sweetheart. Must I play 'Bat Country' again?"

"Could you?"

He chuckled, "Me without my Ipod Touch. Damn."

The crowd shrieked at the sight of Akaito. "AKAITO!"

Len groaned from the inside of the hotel room he and the guys were staying in. "Crazy fangirls. Of all the places, Kaito, America? We had no huge problems in the other countries we visited."

Kaito, who was channel surfacing through the channels on the TV, sighed, "I know, but sit tight, ok? I'm sure half of them will get tired and cold and go home."

Gakupo, who was napping in his bed, muttered, "Shut up. I'm trying to sleep, you two."

Len rolled his blue eyes and looked down through the window again. He hummed, "Huh. The crowd shifted."

Kaito looked up at the young blonde with curiosity. Gakupo, however, wasn't very impressed. "How can you tell?"

Len scoffed, "I've stared at for so long. I know when it shifts."

The blue-haired Vocaloid hummed, "Odd. Cops?"

Suddenly, the door was knocked on. "Guys! Open the door!"

Len bolted to the door and opened it. Gakupo finally sat up and yawned. Kaito turned off the TV and sat up as well. As the girls walked in, Miku went straight for the window. Rin glomped her twin brother and squealed, "You're not going to believe this, Len."

"Believe what?" he asked as he sat up with Rin on top of him.

Miku looked out the window and gasped, "I knew it."

Mieko grabbed Kaito by the scarf and dragged him over to the window. "That's your brother down there!"

He yelped as he looked down into the crowd. Sure enough, he saw his brother's messy, vibrant red hair in the crowd. "Oh shit, what the hell is he doing?"

Meiko quipped as she kissed his cheek, "Glad to know you're the one with some brains."

Kaito blushed a bit from his girlfriend and nodded, "Yeah, me too."

Luka looked down and shrieked, "That's Mikuo too!"

Miku yelped, "You can't be serious!"

"Men are idiots," Luka whined.

Kaito, Gakupo, and Len looked at Luka with frowns on their mugs.

Mikuo held Hikari close to his body, "So far so good."

She blushed and nodded, "Yeah. And Kurai is doing a good job keeping the fangirls at bay."

Kurai shoved three girls away from the party, "Back off!"

One of them protested, "You can't please him!"

Akaito hummed as he physically flinched. He whispered to himself, "I doubt that."

"Why don't you try me again, bitch?" Kurai snarled.

Akaito quickly scooped her up bridal style and chuckled as if nothing happened, "Ok, babe. That's enough. You're not going to play nice, you're going to get a time out."

The girls swooned and squealed from his choice of words.

Kurai blushed, "Oh no. Not a time out. Well, better than being punished.~"

"Ooh, I could do that too, if you like~"

Kaito blinked, "Is that the lighting playing tricks on my eyes?"

"Oh my God. Akaito's got a girl!~" Gakupo purred as he looked down through the window.

Len shot at the window, "He's what?"

Miku gasped, "Mikuo too!"

"Holy shit!" Len exclaimed. "They can get women and I can't?"

Luka pulled Len back, "Down in front!"

As they got closer to the building, Kaito gasped, "I recognize those girls! Akaito was talking to them at the concert!"

Miku turned to him, "Really? Those ones?"

"Yeah. The twins! And, according to Akaito, they were the highlight of his night," Kaito smirked, remembering his brother's words. "This will be interesting."

Len looked down at them and whistled, "The white-haired girl's pretty cute. The black-haired one would probably kick my ass."

Gakupo chuckled, "And if you get together with her, she will~"

"Great…"

The four made their way through the crowd. Akaito was still holding Kurai in his arms, both of them blushing like crazy. Mikuo played the sweet boyfriend, being cute and relaxed, while Hikari playfully teased him and poke his sides a bit. He smiled and giggled from time to time, making it look like he was having a great time with her. What was underneath the act wasn't even an act; he did have a great time.

Akaito and Kurai, on the other hand, were doing their best to rein their performance without giving too much away. But, Kurai's job was easy, now that Akaito has swept her off her feet; she pretended to be the weak girlfriend, no matter how much it disgusted her. Akaito acted like the powerful boyfriend who was controlling, but in a seductive and charming way.

As soon as they made it to the door, several girls yelled out, "Kiss! Kiss!"

Mikuo and Hikari blushed hysterically. However, Mikuo smiled and dipped her away from the crowd and brought his face in close, giving the illusion of a kiss. Hikari's blush grew brighter. Luckily for them, the crowd bought it.

However, the red and black couple wasn't so lucky. Akaito tried to sneak a kiss on her cheek, but that only made the fangirls rage, saying that it wasn't a real kiss. Kurai rolled her eyes and turned to the red-haired Vocaloid. "Oh, fuck it." Grabbing the sides of his face, she quickly gave him a kiss on the lips. His eyes nearly bugged out of his head from the sudden contact with her lips upon his. Even for that split second, his nerves went completely numb. This did, however, accomplish their goal; the fangirls were satisfied.

Mikuo opened the door to the Holiday Inn and ushered his party inside. Akaito rushed in and nearly dropped Kurai on her ass. However, she quickly caught herself as she wiped her mouth. "Damn, I was right!"

He too wiped his mouth with mock-disgust, "Right about what?"

"You taste like an ashtray!"

He scowled; any feeling of that kiss was quickly replaced with stubborn pride, "Well, you shouldn't be talking! You don't taste like fine wine either!"

Mikuo and Hikari were confused over the couple's quarrel, but Hikari was the first to get it. "You two kissed for real?"

They ignored her. Instead, the two made a pact, "Never bring it up. What happened never happened. Got it? Good! Moving on!"

Mikuo was about to knock on the door, when it swung open. Miku glomped her slightly older brother, "Mikuo! You're safe!"

He yelped and fell to the ground, "Ow…I'm fine."

Akaito huffed, "I'm fine as well, Miku. Thanks for noticing."

"Oh shut up, Akaito," the blue-haired girl countered.

Just seeing Miku sent Hikari in a fangirl state. She squealed as she waited for Miku to get off of Mikuo to glomp her. "Uh-oh. Fangirl alert," Kurai quipped as Miku stood up.

"What do you…EEP!" Miku squeaked as the light twin tackle-hugged her to the floor. Mikuo gasped as he pulled her off of his sister. "Thanks, brother."

"You're welcome," he grinned sheepishly.

Kaito came walking out and chuckled, "Sorry, Miku. I should've warned you ahead of time that she's the fan and she's not."

"Who and who?" Miku asked as she stood up and dusted herself off.

The blue-haired man blinked and scratched his head with a sheepishly chuckled, "Oh right. I never asked for names."

"The fangirl is Hikari," Mikuo smiled.

Akaito huffed, "The not fangirl is Kurai."

Miku smiled and shook Kurai's hand. "Nice to meet you!"

"Ditto," she shook back.

"And I'm happy to meet you too, Hikari! You just caught me off guard."

"Yay!" she squee'd.

"What's with all the ruckus out here?" a green haired girl emerged from the girls' room. She was wearing the same outfit Kurai was wearing at the concert: black pants, shirt, and jacket.

Hikari wiggled out of Mikuo's grip and ran for her. "GUMI!"

The green haired girl saw her coming and at the last second, side-stepped her. Hikari yelped and fell to the floor. Kurai chuckled and walked over to Gumi casually, "Nice footwork."

"Thanks," she smiled, knowing that she was the level-headed one of the twins. "I'm Gumi."

"Kurai. And this Vocaloid nut is my twin sister, Hikari," she stated as she pulled Hikari to her feet.

"Ah, so Mikuo didn't get tailed by a fangirl," the green-haired girl giggled a bit.

Kurai chuckled, "Nope. Sorry for my twin's behavior. But she is, indeed, a huge fan. Me, on the other hand, not so much."

Gumi frowned with slight confusion, "Is that so? Then why did Akaito and Mikuo pick you up?"

"Because, apparently, I have a good singing voice," Kurai muttered.

Mikuo chuckled, "Don't forget about your cosplaying."

"Oh shut up, Mikuo," she mumbled, eyeing Akaito dangerously.

Mikuo only raised his hands in defense, knowing he stepped on a nerve that'll make her bite. Apparently, that kiss they shared truly sparked mixed feelings in both of them, because Akaito wasn't his cocky self. Instead, he just stood there; one could almost see a dark and mad aura surrounding him. He was annoyed, but hurt. Mikuo didn't understand.

Len came walking out and smirked at Hikari. Using his boyish, smooth attitude, he bowed before her and smiled, "Hey there. My name is…"

"Len~" she squeaked in sister's arms.

The blonde boy smiled, making the light twin wiggle more. Gently taking her hand, he purred, "Your name?"

"Hik-Hikari."

"Hikari," he cooed as he kissed her hand. She squealed and literally fainted in Kurai's arms.

"Swell…that's all I need," Kurai sighed as she picked her up bridal style.

Miku giggled, "Come. You two can bunk with us girls. No guys allowed.~"

"I like the sound of that."

Kaito smirked, "Wanna say good night, Akaito?"

He scowled as he marched into the men's room, "No."

Kaito blinked. "What's the matter with him?"

"I don't know. He's been that way ever since we entered the motel," Mikuo stated. Then, the younger man leaned in and whispered something in Kaito's ear. His blue eyes widened, while Mikuo pulled away and nodded, "Yep."

Kaito looked back at his hot-headed brother and frowned, "Oh boy." Turning back to the women, he smiled sweetly and stated, "Good night, everyone. Kurai, I look forward to hearing you sing tomorrow. And your sister too."

"Thanks, Kaito," she nodded with respect.

Luka, Rin, and Meiko left the men's room. Meiko walked to Kaito and the two shared a short, but sweet goodnight kiss. Kurai blinked as she watched the loving display between the two Vocaloids. "I guess a lot of Hikari's porn was accurate," she muttered to herself.

Rin saw Kurai and smiled, "Hey there!"

"Hey. If that was Len, then if my memory serves me correctly, you must be Rin."

She nodded, "Yep. And you must be one of the girls from our last concert. Akaito told us about you."

"Did he now?"

"Yeah. Come on, you can bunk with me!"

Luka chuckled, "We have lots to talk about."

Kurai gulped, "I don't like the sound of that…"

The girls dragged the twins into the girls' room and closed the door. Kaito and Mikuo stared at the door for a few seconds, before coming to the conclusion, "She's about to be interrogated for everything."

"But seriously, Mikuo. She kissed him?"

The said Mikuo sighed and nodded as he crossed his arms. "I personally didn't see it happen, but I'm sure it'll be on YouTube in the morning."

Kaito sighed, "Gotta love America."

**I'm going to Hell for Kaito's last comment...but I know that's true.**

**Anyway, I don't own the Vocaloids or "Bat Country". Kurai and Hikari, once again are mine. And the rabid fangirls...**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Dark Red and Light Blue**_

_**Chapter 5: Daring Escape**_

Kurai carried the passed-out Hikari into the women's room and placed her on a vacant bed. Meiko frowned a bit, "Hey, that's my bed."

Luka smirked, "Then I guess you may have to sleep with Kaito tonight~"

"Hell, works for me!" she suddenly beamed at Luka's idea.

Kurai yawned and tossed her backpack to the floor so she could dig up her toothbrush and tooth paste. "Time to brush the taste of smoke out of my mouth," she muttered to herself.

Unknown to her, Miku was listening, "You're a smoker too?"

Kurai froze in place, startled that the light blue haired girl heard her little comment. "Yes…but I've been trying to quit."

She beamed, "Atta girl! Just stay away from Akaito then. He smokes. He's not a chain smoker, but he smokes enough. He does have great control of it though."

"Thanks for warning me." She got up with her items and went into the bathroom to brush her teeth. The bathroom wasn't as trashed as she thought it would be. "Damn, I thought this place would look like a battlezone."

Gumi chuckled as she walked in as well, "Hey, we're not that bad, Kurai." She walked towards the shower and turned back to Kurai, "I hope you don't mind…"

"Oh no, go ahead. This is your hotel room, not mine or Hikari's. Your call completely."

The green Vocaloid smiled, "I expected you to be the harsh one."

"No, no. I'm level-headed enough to be civil with others. Don't worry about that. And so is Hikari. That's the one trait we both share: level-headedness."

"Oh, that's good! But I take it from your easiness that you're not a huge fan of our music."

She shrugged, "I have no official opinion of it yet. I've only heard a few songs."

Gumi blinked as she began to undress, "Oh. Well, you'll be hearing a lot of us soon enough!"

Kurai laughed, "Of course! After all, what would you guys be if you didn't sing your own songs?"

Gumi smirked, "Oh, don't get me started on some of your American bands."

Kurai flinched, "Ouch." She blinked as Gumi turned around to face her, completely naked. She didn't mean to stare. "Good to know your roots are green too."

Gumi giggled, "I hope you're not hitting on me~" She stepped into the shower and turned the water on.

Kurai stuck the toothbrush in her mouth and huffed, "Nope. I'm straight. Experientially bi, at most."

Gumi giggled from behind the curtain, "Good to know."

Kurai turned back to the sink and began to viciously brush her chompers. She moaned to herself as she closed her eyes, "Why did I kiss him! I must be insane."

Spitting out the wad of spit out into the sink, she stuck her tongue out and made a gagging noise. "Gross. Why cigarettes?" Taking her mouth wash, she gurgled on it and spit it out into the sink. Wiping her mouth with her sleeve, she sighed.

Taking her things out as she left, Kurai yawned as she put her stuff back into her bag. "Ok then. I've already met Gumi, Rin, and Miku. Who are the rest of you?"

The pink haired woman smiled and giggled, "I'm Luka. And I see you're one of the twins that Akaito got friendly with at the concert."

Kurai chuckled, "I think 'friendly' is too strong of a word, Luka. But, yes. We did meet him there. I'm the dark twin, Kurai."

Meiko giggled, "Oh yes, the one most like my boyfriend's fiery brother."

"Akaito?" Kurai answered out loud.

The brown-haired girl nodded, "Yep. I'm Meiko. And Kaito's my man." She gave her a bit of a steely glare, "Don't step in on him if you want your vocals intact."

Kurai raised in hands in defense, "Oh, that's ok. You can have him!"

Luka giggled, "Oh, relax, Meiko. Sweetie, she's more Akaito's type."

"Urgh, can we not talk about him right now," Kurai scowled with disgust.

Of course, this got the women's attention. Luka, Miku, Rin, and Meiko were focused on the dark twin. "What happened?" Miku asked.

"Was he a jerk? I could always have Kaito beat him a few times," Meiko grinned proudly. Kurai questioned if this Vocaloid liked having that kind of power over her boyfriend.

"Did it have something to do with how you guys got in here?" Rin asked.

Kurai tilted her hand up and down, "Kinda."

The girls were all ears. "Well?" Luka pressed.

Kurai backed up a bit. "Damn, I'll tell you if you all make a promise as Vocaloids."

Miku giggled, "Well, Kurai, we would, but we don't know if you could sing."

Meiko nodded, "Miku's right. For all we know, Akaito and Mikuo just picked you two up just because they wanted to."

Kurai hummed, "You got a point. Hey, pick a song. A rock and roll song I may know."

The female Vocaloids just looked at her with confused eyes. She sighed, 'Ok then. Ever heard the song 'All Black' by Good Charlotte?"

Meiko nodded, "I have. Akaito was blaring that song one night while I was with Kaito."

"I don't need to know the details," Kurai moaned as she covered her eyes. "Yeah, where's my Ipod?" She dove back into her bag and began to search for it. After about 30 seconds of searching for the damn thing, she smirked triumphantly. "Aha! Gotcha!"

Scrolling through her songs, she began to hum a bit and then put the song on. "This is my color theme right here."

Luka chuckled, "After all, you're the dark twin~"

Kurai nodded as she pushed play. The opening tone was very gloomy and sullen, making the normally cheerful women to blink and wonder what was in store. Kurai smirked, her brown eyes flashing as she started:

_Take a look at my life, all black_

_Take a look at my clothes, all black_

_Like Johnny Cash, all black_

_Like the Rolling Stones wanna paint it black_

_Like the night that we met, all black_

_Like the color of your dress, all black_

_Like the seats in my Cadillac_

_I used to see red now it's just all black_

Just like her dance for Midnight Hands, her dance moves were jerky and sharp, but it went with the tone and tempo of the song.

_As long as I could remember I dreamed in black and white_

_As I grew up and the sun went down I never felt more alright_

_My mother she used to tell me, "Son you better get to church_

_It's a dark dark world and there's evil out there_

_And you know it's only getting worse"_

_Yeah, I never been much for weddings or anniversaries_

_But I go to a funeral if I'm invited any day of the week_

_Some people say that I sound strange, some say that I'm not right_

_But I find beauty in this world every single night_

_Take a look at my life, all black_

_Take a look at my clothes, all black_

_Like Johnny Cash, all black_

_Like the Rolling Stones wanna paint it black_

_Like the night that we met, all black_

_Like the color of your dress, all black_

_Like the seats in my Cadillac_

_I used to see red now it's just all black_

_I sat down at her table _

_At the end of the night_

_She was having black coffee and a cigarette_

_She wasn't wearing white_

Kurai smirked and held her fingers apart as if she had a cigarette in them. Sitting at the table, she kicked her feet up and leaned back, looking badass.

_She said, "People tell me that I'm strange they say that I'm not right"_

_She said, "The only time I feel alive is in the dead of night"_

_I think I found the one for me_

She sprang out of the seat and began to break dance a bit.

_Take a look at my life, all black_

_Take a look at my clothes, all black_

_Like Johnny Cash, all black_

_Like the Rolling Stones wanna paint it black_

_Like the night that we met, all black_

_Like the color of your dress, all black_

_Like the seats in my Cadillac_

_I used to see red now it's just all black_

Kurai hopped onto the bed and grinned suggestively at Rin. She blinked and gasped when she swore it was Akaito grinning at her, not Kurai. She tilted her face towards her as she sang:

_I remember feeling so alive_

_The night I looked into her eyes_

Kurai winked at Rin and then went on to singing the last chorus. Oddly enough, Miku was singing the harmony. Rin squee'd and fell to the ground.

_Take a look at my life, all black_

_Take a look at my clothes, all black_

_Like Johnny Cash, all black_

_Like the Rolling Stones wanna paint it black_

_Like the night that we met, all black_

_Like the color of your dress, all black_

_Like the seats in my Cadillac_

_I used to see red, I used to see red_

_Take a look at my life __(all black)_

_Take a look at my life __(all black)_

_Take a look at my life __(all black)_

_All black, all black_

_Take a look at my life __(all black)_

_Take a look at my life __(all black)_

_Take a look at my life __(all black)_

_All black, all black, all black_

_All black, all black_

The girls clapped with smiles on their faces. "That was pretty good!" Luka stated.

"I'll say! Damn, girl!" Meiko laughed.

Kurai grinned sheepishly, "Oh, girls please~"

"Ok, now my question is can Hikari sing like you?" Miku asked.

"Yeah. She can, but her voice is a little higher than mine."

"Ok, you're in!" Rin beamed. "Now tell what happened."

She sighed, "I thought we got off that topic. Ok, ok. Just all of you swear to me that you won't spread it around like a plague."

All of them nodded.

Kurai sighed as a small blush crept into her cheeks. "I…I kissed Akaito."

All of them gasped and held back massive squeals of cuteness and kawaii~. The dark twin facepalmed and hid her blushing face in her hood, her amber eyes glowing in the shadow.

"OH MY GOD!"

"Shut up! These rooms are right next to each other, right? They can hear us!"

Miku smirked as she took a shoe and threw it against the wall. THUD!

Followed by a pained yelp.

Kurai's blush grew deeper, "Oh, fuck me…"

Miku barked, "MIKUO!"

"That's Len, not me!" his voice barked from the other side.

The blonde male whimpered as he rubbed his right ear. "I was just swept away by an angel's voice, and then I heard…OW!"

"Shut it!" Akaito's voice snarled from the other side of the wall.

Luka gulped, "Wow, he's pissed."

"I thought since he got kissed, he'd be in a better mood," Meiko stated with odd look of confusion.

Kurai muttered, "Well…I have no idea…"

"KURAI! THAT'S BULLSHIT AND YOU KNOW IT!" the redhead hissed directly at her.

She sighed, "Meet me out in the hall. Now." She walked to the door and opened it. Closing it right behind her, she watched the red twin walk out of his room as well. Closing the door behind him, he was wearing black pjs and a red wife beater. His hair was already decently messy as if he was tossing and turning in his sleep. With red, irritated eyes, he sighed and waited for Kurai to talk.

She pointed over his shoulder and made the general hand signal for 'advance in that direction.' At first, Akaito blinked, a bit confused, but his mind quickly caught on and nodded, walking down the hall with Kurai following behind.

Once they were away from the eavesdroppers, Akaito sighed and looked out the window, seeing the crazed crowd has deceased rather quickly. "Time for a smoke. You can talk to me then."

"Fair enough." As they rode the elevator down to the lobby, the two snuck through a fire exit (thanks to an employee to disable the alarms) into the back of the building and into the crisp, early morning air. "Ok, Akaito."

He took the cig he had tucked behind his ear covered by his shaggy crimson hair. On his other ear was a match, which he used against the brick wall to ignite it. Quickly lighting his cigarette, he inhaled deeply on it and exhaled it, calming down a bit. His red eyes seemed to light up in the darkness, which make him blink when he saw her own eyes have the same glowing effect. "You wanted to talk to me?"

"Yeah. Listen, I'm sorry for acting like a total bitch towards you after the kiss. I could tell it hurt you."

Akaito's cheeks lit up, but he pretended not to notice. "I will admit, it did. But, at least you came out and apologized."

"And, really, that's the last time I tell them anything," Kurai sighed.

"Oh, don't worry about that. The girls only gossip among themselves. It was Len's fault for eavesdropping on your little secret. Which is not a secret anymore," he grinned at the last part.

Kurai blushed as well, "Well, sadly, it'll be all over the news and YouTube."

Akaito nearly choked on his fag again. "I need to stop smoking when you're talking to me. Are you sure about your little hypothesis?"

"I'm pretty sure. This is America, Akaito."

"Right. Well, I'm willing to pretend it never happened if you are."

"Yeah, let's bury this hatchet and move on," she nodded, raising her hand to him.

He smiled and gripped it firmly, shaking it. "One question though."

"Shoot."

"Does my mouth really taste like an ashtray?"

Kurai blushed brightly, "Yeah. Smoky and ashy. Kiss a female smoker and you'll have the same result."

Akaito licked his lips and shrugged, "Who knows? That's a new way for someone to get second hand smoke~"

"I'm not one to get addicted," Kurai quipped back as she watched Akaito took one more puff and then toss his half lit cancer stick on the ground. And since he wasn't wearing shoes, he couldn't crush it out. He turned to her and whimpered. She rolled her eyes and crushed it out for him. "Let's go, fireball."

"Fireball? How did you come up with that?" he asked as they walked back into the Holiday Inn.

She grinned at him, "Well, think about it. You smoke. Your color is red. Plus, your fiery personality adds to the nickname as well."

"Your personality is mine," he chuckled.

"Well, my last name is Kasai. Which means—"

"Fire," he gasped softly, finally connecting the pieces together.

She nodded, "Yep. My first name actually means 'dark', while Hikari means 'light'."

Akaito smiled, "It all makes sense. That's pretty cool."

"Thanks, Akaito."

As the two went back into the hallway where their rooms were, Akaito stopped at his door and waited for Kurai to look up at him. "Kurai…"

She stopped and looked up at him, "Akaito?"

He winked and grinned, "Goodnight."

"Night. See you in the morning."

The two shared a nod before walking into their respected rooms and crashed for the night.

The next day was chaotic. Miku set the alarm for 3:30 am (while Kurai and Akaito crashed around 2:24), unknown to the sleeping dark twin. So as soon as the alarm went off, Kurai moaned and killed it with her shoe. However, all of the girls were already up and at 'em. Gumi turned to see Kurai not moving, so she shook her awake. "Come on, Kurai! Up, up, up!"

Kurai yawned loudly, "No…don't wake me."

Gumi sighed, "Don't make me get one of the boys to wake you."

"Maybe someone with shaggy hair." Luka enjoyed this little teasing.

"Red, shaggy hair~" Miku purred

"Tall with red shaggy hair," Meiko giggled.

Rin added the cherry on top, "A scarf-wearing, tall boy with red shaggy hair~"

"Fuck him," Kurai was clearly not in the mood for that game, especially so early in the morning.

Meiko smirked and walked out. Returning to the room with said yawning redhead, Meiko smirked evilly, "Bucket."

Akaito cracked his back and nodded, running a hand through his extra-scruffy hair. Taking the ice bucket and filling it with ice water, he sighed, "This is cruel to the rookie, Meiko, and you know that."

"Hey, time for some tough love, Shion." Meiko took the bucket from him and walked over to Kurai's snoozing side.

"Kurai, come on, wake up, please."

"Fuck off, fireball," she muttered into her pillow.

Meiko smirked at the red brother at the cute nickname he was being addressed as. Akaito looked at the ceiling with a small and cute blush on his cheeks. Meiko turned back to Kurai and smirked, "You were warned."

SPLASH!

"YAHH!" Kurai yelped loudly as she sprang up from bed. She wrapped her arms around her wet body and began to shiver. "Fuckin' A! That's cold!"

"Oh, good, you're awake!" Meiko chirped as if she wasn't the culprit behind the wake-up call.

She sighed, "Fine. I'm up. But I'm sleeping on the bus."

Luka nodded, "Sounds fair. Kaito normally drives the bus."

Kurai was too dazed to remember that Akaito was still in the room as she reached to grab the bottom of her now damp shirt. Akaito blushed heavily and covered his eyes. "Kurai!"

She yelped and finally did look up at the red Shion standing in front of the TV at the foot of her bed. "Whoa! Hey, I thought we had separate rooms for a reason!"

"We do! Blame Meiko for dragging me in here!"

"Whatever. Out!"

He nodded as he rushed out and closed the door behind him. Kurai sighed and began to change into some dry sweats. Seeing Hikari still out, she sighed, "Hikari!"

She stirred and rolled over, "Huh?"

"Wake up now. We're rolling out."

"Are we Transformers?" the light twin sat up with a yawn.

Kurai laughed, "In a dream I had once."

"I told you not to stay up for the third one!"

"I couldn't help it," she chuckled.

Hikari sat up and saw all of the female Vocaloids getting dressed and getting ready to leave. She gasped; it was almost overwhelming her. "Oh…my…"

Rin leaped up and beamed, "Hi!"

Hikari squealed, "HI! RIN!"

"Come on, Hikari! We need to get moving!"

She nodded rapidly, "Ok! Oh my God, this is so cool!"

Kurai yawned, "No, it's not. I'm too tired for this."

Gumi giggled softly, "Well, you shouldn't have been with Akaito then."

Hikari blinked, "Can you run that by me again, please?"

Meiko giggled, "Sure. Kurai and Akaito. Together. At night."

"Oh my~ I didn't know you were that fast, sis!" Hikari teased.

Kurai blushed, "Stop it! It's not like that! I was apologizing for acting so coldly to him! That's it!"

Hikari blinked, "You actually apologized?"

"Wait…did he accept it?" Miku asked with peaked interest.

She nodded, "Yeah. We both agreed that it's water under the bridge."

Everyone stopped and looked at her. However, they were startled by a knock. "Come on! Are you girls ready to go?"

Meiko opened the door and let the men inside. "Almost. Five more minutes."

Mikuo walked in and asked, "Need any help?" He saw Hikari and smiled, "Hey. Glad to see you're awake."

She looked up and smiled, "Oh, hey, Mikuo." She stood up and stretched her weak body. "Did you sleep well?"

"Like a baby," he nodded. "Need help with your bag?"

"Oh no. I'm fine, but thanks for offering!"

Mikuo smiled and nodded, "Ok then. Hey, mind protecting me if we get swarmed by fangirls?"

She giggled as she grabbed his shoulder, "Of course."

"Yay!" he smiled sweetly, gripping her shoulder back.

Once everyone was ready to leave, Akaito suggested the back door what he and Kurai used the night before when they talked. Akaito and Kurai led the way, with her more up front, just in case. Reaching the door, a bellhop was able to disable the alarm. Kurai went out first, seeing that the back was clear. "Hikari, come up," Kurai commanded.

Her twin quickly followed, "Yeah?"

"Take the left flank. And check for fan activity. Don't give yourself away. I'll repeat with the right flank. The rest of you, hold back."

The girls were obviously confused. "Since when did we hire SEALs?"

Akaito rolled his eyes, "Miku, SEALs are far more organized and strongly trained for stealth, strategies, defense and offense."

Hikari smiled, "I'm impressed, Akaito."

"Thanks."

Kurai and Hikari went out with eased movement. The twins acted like a unit. At their respected corners, they hugged them and gently leaned out to see the other side.

The black twin saw the tiny crowd. Most were sleeping in pitched tents and in sleeping bags. "Holy fuck…don't these nuts ever stalk someone else?"

Hikari saw the bus, unharmed. "Good."

Retreating back to the main group, Kurai whispered, "Ok. Hikari, what did you see?"

"The tour bus. From what I saw, it wasn't vandalized or damaged. You, Kurai?"

"Sleeping fangirls. They're everywhere."

Len sighed, "What can we do?"

"Maybe sneak around them," Miku answered.

"Only if everyone is extremely quiet. If one wakes up, they all wake up," Gakupo warned.

Gumi nodded, "He's right; light steps everyone."

Meiko asked, "Would it also be safer if we split up?"

Kurai frowned, "It's risky, but it will be a bit easier to handle single file. Ok. Starting with me, everyone down the line call one or two. One."

Hikari was next, "Two."

Kaito stated, "One."

Gakupo, "Two."

Miku, "One."

Gumi, "Two."

Len, "One."

Akaito, "Two."

Luka, "One."

Rin, "Two."

Mikuo, "One."

Meiko, "Two."

"Ok. Ones, go for the right. Twos, go to the left," Kurai commanded. "On me."

Hikari took the same charge with her group and ushered them to the left. "Ok, guys. Stay light and stay quiet."

Kurai and Hikari, on instinct as the leaders, to advance first and be out before their group. Slowly creeping up around the nearest snoozing girls, the leaders allowed their 'troops' to go forward. One by one, the Vocaloids emerged from the back of the building and followed their respected leaders. So far, so good.

About half way there, Hikari's group slowed so Kurai's group could advance towards the bus first. With light feet, she hopped over to the bus and ushered Kaito first, since he was the one with the bus keys. The blue-haired Vocaloid was about to get there, but he tripped at the last moment in front of a snoozing fan. Everyone froze in fear.

Meiko was about to rush in to save him, but Hikari glared at her with deadly brown eyes, making her freeze in place. Hikari knew if Meiko lost it, the whole 'operation' would be lost as well.

Kaito froze when the girl began to wake up. He could hear his own heartbeat in his ears as she opened her eyes and saw the cute male singer inches away from her pillow. Luck was on their side; she thought she was still dreaming. Seeing Kaito made her smile and giggle, "Sweet dream~" and fell back asleep.

'Now I know how Indiana Jones felt when confronted by the cobra!' Kurai thought as she watched.

Kaito very silently stood up and everyone let out a silent sigh of relief. Going to the bus door, he quietly unlocked it and opened it. Kurai stood aside and ushered the rest of her group on. Turning back to Mikuo, she asked, "What about your rental?"

"I'm going to drive it back to the rental company. The bus and Akaito's cycle will have to follow."

She nodded and asked, "Think you make it there without being spotted?"

He smiled and nodded, "I've got it. You led us through the hard part."

"Good luck, Mikuo."

With a respectful nod, Mikuo snuck past the dark twin and towards the Montana in the farthest part of the lot. Akaito's bike was there too. And Kurai saw the redhead go after it. Hikari shrugged at her sister, but Kurai understood. With an 'advance' hand signal, Hikari's group trended lightly forward towards the bus.

Kurai stayed to the side as her twin's group made it to the bus. One by one, the Vocaloids hopped into the bus. Hikari and Kurai were the last to get on. Hikari smiled at her sister, "We did it."

Suddenly, a car alarm went off, startling everyone. "Is that?"

"It better not!" The twins stung their heads out of the door and saw the Montana's headlights flash on and off. Mikuo was scrambling into the car as soon as he unlocked the door. Kaito fired up the bus and closed the door once the girls pulled away.

"Time to go!"

The bus was able to pull out of the Holiday Inn parking lot safely, with Mikuo's Montana and Akaito's cycle quickly behind it. The Vocaloids shared a victorious shout from their narrow escape. Kurai howled and then crashed on a nearby chair and fell asleep.

When she came to, everyone was on board the bus, with Kaito at the wheel, driving down the highway. Kurai yawned and sat up. The first voice to greet her was Hikari, "Hey there, sleepy head!"

"Oh, hey," she yawned again. "What did I miss?"

"Mikuo returned the Montana. We dropped by our house again so I could get our laptops and Rock Band. And…" She took out Kurai's personal firearm, the Desert Eagle out of her jacket flap. "I was able to save this. After all, it's like a condom."

"Better to have it and not need it, than to need it and not have it. I've taught you well."

She giggled, "Actually, I took that quote from 'Alien vs. Predator'."

Kurai rolled her eyes, "Of course." She took her pistol and holster as she leaned down and strapped it to her leg. "I need a safety box for this thing."

"Smart idea, Kurai," Hikari nodded with agreement. "But, for now, relax. We're on the road to Baltimore!"

"Baltimore, huh? Ok then. That's several hours away. I wonder if Kori is on, right now."

Hikari smirked, "I don't know. But if you plan on getting with Akaito, you're going to have to tell him~"

"Fuck off," she muttered, "Where's my laptop?"

"On your bunk."

Kurai sat up and blinked, "My bunk?"

"Yeah. Right in front of the table. Mine is right above yours."

Kurai got up and Hikari decided to give her dark counterpart a quick tour of the big ass Vocaloid bus. The bus is a double decker style type bus. The top deck is the men's quarters while the bottom deck is the women's and dining deck. The cockpit has a curtain that closes it off the rest of the bus, so Kaito can relax without worry…or see naked girls in his rearview mirror. However, the bathroom is on the first deck, so…guys had to be careful going down to use it.

Kurai walked over to her bunk and smiled at her laptop. "Yay~" Plugging it into the outlet right at the foot of the bunk, she turned it on. Punching in her password, Hikari watched.

"Ah! So it was SexiRedFox~"

"Damn it! I need to change it later."

Miku overheard the phrase and blinked. "SexiRedFox? I don't get it."

"The password is about Kurama, isn't it?" Hikari giggled.

"Maybe…" Kurai blushed.

"You're a fangirl of his~"

Miku sighed, "I still don't get it."

"Kurama is an anime character from 'Yu Yu Hakusho'," Gumi walked up to Kurai's side and smiled, "He is pretty foxy~"

"Very bad pun, but I must agree," The dark twin giggled. She leaned her head back to see Gumi wearing nothing more than a lime green bra and thong. "Glad to see you're still not body shy."

Gumi smirked, "Not while I'm around you~"

Kurai smirked back and winked, "Later, at night fall~" The two chuckled teasingly at each other, while Miku and Hikari blushed. Once her laptop was up and running, she smirked. She fired up the messenger she normally uses to talk to Kori and squee'd, "He's on!"

A little sign on Kori's monitor popped up, 'Kurai is now online.'

The indigo haired male looked over from his closet and smiled, "Yay. Kurai's on." Throwing on a pair of pants he found on the edge of his bed, he walked over to his desk and sat in his chair. His hair damp from his shower, he wasn't wearing anything else but those pants. He smiled as his fingers typed away on his keyboard to greet her. **Hey, Kurai!**

One the bus, the little message popped up onto Kurai's screen with a little 'pop'. The four girls looked at the display, while Kurai smiled and replied back. **Hey, bro!**

Kori smiled on the other side and replied, **How are you?**

**Dude, you're not going to believe where Hikari and I are right now.**

Kori ruffled his damp hair and hummed, **Where?**

Miku and Gumi looked at Kurai and asked, "Is he cute?"

Kurai blushed, "Yeah. He's pretty damn cute. At least to me, he is."

The two Vocaloids giggled cutely at Kurai's red face regarding Kori. Hikari smirked, "He is her boyfriend~"

"He is not…"

Hikari quickly typed it as a reply, **WE R ON THE VOCALOID BUS!**

Kurai shoved her away and quickly followed it up, **Sorry. That was Hikari.**

**I've noticed**. Kori leaned back casually in his chair and hummed, **Is that true? Or is she just fucking me?**

Meiko came down to see what was happening. She, too, was in just in bra and panties. Kurai sighed, "What's with you girls? Being half naked?"

Gumi shrugged, "It's not like the men haven't seen us."

"Plus, it's very hot on this bus sometimes," Miku fanned herself.

The fraternal twins looked at each other and shrugged, "We feel fine."

"Lucky you," Meiko huffed from the heat.

Kurai replied to Kori, **No, she's not fucking you. We really are**.

There was a small pause on his side. Kori just stared at his computer monitor for a moment and typed in, **Who did you blow to get that!**

**Ha! No one! They came to us!**

Hikari giggled as a very dirty and perverted idea flashed through her head. Kurai saw the look on her sister's face and growled, "You're a perv!"

"What? So are you!"

Kori stretched and gave his nuts a good scratch before hitting the 'Web Cam' button. Once it popped up on Kurai's screen, she clicked on the 'Accept' button without even thinking about the half-naked Vocaloids around her.

The little blue light turned on, on Kurai's camera and waited a couple of seconds to see the half-naked indigo haired boy on the other end. Kurai blushed and her face grew bright red. "Hey there, Kori!"

He smirked at her, "Hey there, Kurai~"

The three female singers looked at him over Kurai's shoulders and blushed when they saw him. He has shaggy (but damp) indigo colored hair and long bangs that can cover his sharp blue eyes. He was more than cute; he was hot.

"Dibs," Gumi called.

Miku frowned at her, "You can't call dibs!"

Even Kori's eyes widened to see the female singers. Not just for real, but also in their skivvies, fighting over him. He chuckled sheepishly, "Well, this is a first. Ladies, please."

Meiko stared at him with wide eyes. "Oh, my God…KAITO!" She yelled at her man.

Gumi and Miku did study Kori closely. "Love children do exist!" Gumi finally stated.

Kori blinked his round-patterned eyes at the green-haired woman, "Come again?"

Hikari giggled, "You mean, Kaito's and Gakupo's?"

Kori tilted his head to the side cutely, "Huh?"

"I'm just as confused," Kurai sighed helplessly.

Meiko walked over to the cockpit curtain and entered it, closing it behind her. She began to yap in Kaito's ear about an affair, but thankfully, she wasn't serious.

Gumi explained, "You just look like a cross of Gakupo and Kaito~"

The indigo-haired guy grinned and shrugged, "I have been glomped at cons for the mix-ups, I will admit that."

Kurai turned to Kori and smiled, "I wasn't kidding. We're on the bus."

"I can see. That's awesome. Two seconds." He had a devious smirk on his face as he got up and turned on the AC. "Whew! It's hot as hell in here. Too bad I can't take my pants off."

Hikari giggled, "Yes you can!"

The girls swarmed around the laptop screen. Kori blushed to see the half-naked women around the camera. "No, really. I can't. I'm going commando~"

Everyone with boobs squealed and blushed. Kurai blushed the brightest. "Oh wow, Kori~"

He grinned evilly and purred, "Oh, my, Kurai.~ You're blushing pretty brightly~"

"I am not!"

Kori purred and winked flirtingly, "Ooh, you can't lie for beans, sweetheart~"

Her blush grew brighter, "Oh, shut up!"

He leaned back in his chair and placed his hands behind his head. The water that ran down his hair slid down onto his flesh and slowly rolled down his taut skin. The women swooned and fanned themselves. "Ooh, it's so hot~"

Hikari whimpered, "Ooh, girl boners all around!~"

Kori laughed. "Yes! Mission complete!"

"Thanks, man," Kurai muttered as crossed her legs. She whimpered, "I need to write some smut before I go nuts."

Kori smirked, "Well, who's single on that bus?"

Hikari smirked, "Akaito's single~"

Kurai yelped, "No way."

Kori giggled, "Akaito, huh? The redhead Shion?"

Hikari nodded, "Yeah! You a Vocaloid fan?"

"More or less."

"Cool! Why did you tell me that your man was a fanboy?" the light twin squee'd.

"He's not my man and I didn't know it either. This is just a surprise," Kurai stated.

Miku giggled, "Where do you live, Kori, right?"

He nodded, "Boston, MA. Why?"

Gumi blinked, "Hey, we're heading up there and performing for the anime con."

Kurai and Hikari chuckled. This was a moment that they spoke in turns. Kurai started. "Well."

"How appropriate."

"After all."

"How would it not."

"Be more fitting."

"Japanese fans."

"Japanese singers."

"Together."

"Under one roof."

"The chaos."

"The madness."

"The hordes."

"Like zombies."

"Fan-crazed zombies."

"Indeed."

The two girls found it eerie how they spoke. Almost for that moment, they were one unity of thought. It was creepy on how in tone they were. Not even Len and Rin were that in tone like that.

Then they both smiled evilly and spoke in unison, "Welcome to Hell~"

The two shivered.

Kurai laughed and muttered, "Damn it. I'll be back." Taking the laptop from her lap and placing it on the bed, she hopped down and scrabbled to the door that was the bathroom. As soon as the door closed, Kurai shouted, "Holy fuck, this is coolest bathroom I've ever seen!"

Miku giggled and looked back at Kori. With a soft blush, she waved, "Hi."

"Hey, Miku," he waved causally back.

She smiled and asked, "Can you sing at all, Kori?"

He recoiled, "I should be insulted, but I won't. Yes, I can sing. Wanna hear something quick?"

She nodded, "Yeah."

"Ever seen 'Blue Exorcist'? This is one of the openings for it. It's called, 'In My World'." With a clear throat, he took a breath and began to sing.

_Dark side in my heart is_

_The unerasable sadness of the past_

_It's alright if I don't really mean it_

_So I fire my blasters and stretch out my hand_

_Since when has my way been unavoidable like this?_

_And now there's no one left_

_Fuck this destiny_

_I cry for my pride, I can't bear it_

_Ah Ah Ah alone in my world_

_An aria of love resounding through_

_This distorted reality of twisted prayers_

_My dreams and tomorrow are collapsing_

_Because throwing away the lies would be boring_

_Good bye my precious life _

Miku beamed up. His pipes were amazing, and he's got the looks of a real icon. "That was awesome, Kori!" she gushed as she clapped. Gumi and Hikari heard him as well and clapped for his well-toned voice.

He blushed, "Thanks. And thank you in the background, I can't see you."

Hikari giggled, while Gumi called, "You're welcome, Kori!"

He smiled and stated, "I'll meet you guys at the con. Or even better! Where are you going now?"

"Baltimore," Miku answered.

"Ah! I can maybe meet up with you at…" he suddenly stopped when an email labeled, 'Job' popped onto his screen. His expression suddenly grew disappointed and almost irritated. Miku blinked, confused on how his joy and fun expression changed so fast. "Umm…got work. I'll see you guys in Baltimore then! I gotta go."

"So soon?" Miku asked.

He smiled sadly and nodded, "Yeah. I'm not happy about it either, but I've got some business to take care of. Tell Kurai I said 'bye'."

"We will."

He smiled, "Bye, ladies!~ Have a nice trip!" With a click of his mouse, he ended the call. He slouched in his chair and sighed deeply, seeing one of his pieces on the desk beside the monitor. "Business…lucky me."

**A lot of references...sorry, but I'm a sucker for these! Transformers, Indiana Jones, Yu Yu Hakusho, Blue Exorcist (Rin~ all my yes~). So, yeah...**

**I do not own the songs 'All Black' or 'In My World.'**

**I don't own Vocaloid either...especially Akaito. Damn it. I don't own Kori either. He belongs to Awkward Headshot.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Dark Red and Light Blue**_

_**Chapter 6: Blood For Money**_

Kori looked down at his paper unamused. "… You're kidding me… A goddamn priest." The indigo-haired boy looked up at the man in the suit on the webcam on his monitor. He'd gotten the email and chose to use the webcam- easy to use, inconspicuous, and convenient. The client was a stern man, with slicked-back black hair and bright green eyes that looked to be in his early thirties. "No, he is only a priest in his day job. At night he trades dust for cash."

"So you want him taken care of."

"Yes. It's that simple."

"And your reason for all this is…?" Kori asked. "I wanna know before I end up getting shot in the ass."

"Simple. He's interrupting my supply flow, and by that, my profit… A kink in the hose."

"So you want me to straighten it out?" Kori arched an eyebrow, rather enjoying this man's dry wit.

"Yes." The businessman said from his side of the monitor in monotone- back to business.

"Any special requests for the method? A message, perhaps? Two grand each." Kori offered, taking a sip of the contents of a green and black can- he cracked a smirk as the businessman shook his head in disgust.

"Four grand if you videotape it, on top of him being killed at his pedestal." William said simply- he knew the rates.

"So that makes a total of sixteen…" Kori sighed- normally most people tried to badger him to drop to 4 for the entire thing, but that was just impractical- between cleanup and delaying police until he was gone, that would dry up in the blink of an eye.

"Fairly good price for what you do… Most guys at your caliber would turn this down."

"Ya know what, this'll put me at 100 satisfied customers… I'll knock it down to 12 grand and a beer when I get back… Six up front, six afterwards. Meet me at the Starbucks on 10th and Devonshire, I'll be in the window seat… Bring the first 6."

"I will… I will be there in-" the man glanced off the screen. "Twelve minutes and thirty-five seconds."

"I will see you there, Mr. Spears." Kori said before shutting off his desktop and pulling his boots on, grabbing the Model 500 he only had for special cases. It was messy and loud, but when you want to send a message… Nothing quite makes the same impact. He zipped his hoodie and pulled his helmet on, buckling the strap as he walked out and got on his bike, taking off towards the coffee shop thru the rain.

Twelve minutes later, Kori was seated in the window, hood up and earbuds in as he sipped at a cup of black coffee, watching the sheets of water fall from the sky, when he heard the door open, seeing the man in the same suit walk into the shop and take a seat at his table, offering a nondescript envelope to Kori. "Here's the 6 up front… and in there is a small camera. I want you to record the ending of his life."

The 18-year-old cocked an eyebrow. "Someone's on good terms with the mark." He deadpanned.

What the client said next- _'dammit why I am I so bad with names!'_- took Kori off-guard completely to the point where he nearly shot coffee out of his nose.

"No, no, I just want that sack of shit dead pronto." The man growled.

"Calm down, ca-" Matryoshka burst out mid-word and he scrambled in his pocket for his cellphone, seeing a text. **'Kurai: Y did u leave? Had 2 take a cold shower? ;3'**

The indigo-haired boy shook his head with a chuckle, Mr. Spears clearing his throat. "Am I no longer important?"

"Apologies… Just be a moment." Kori said sincerely, quickly punching in: **'No, no, work calls- well-paying contract this time around =)'** before he looked up at Spears, counting the money quickly- all of it was there. "Okay… so, the camera's in here?"

"Yes, I said that already… How old are you, anyway?"

"Honestly, I turned 18 three months ago." He examined the small camera, making a note of where the 'record' button is as he slid it in his pocket separate from the envelope.

"Bit young for this, aren't you?"

"Never too young or too old for anything…?"

"William."

"Ah... Well, you're ne-" the ringtone again. "Goddamnit Kurai." He pulled his phone from his pocket and read the text. **'Kurai: r u gonna look like a pimp when u meet us?'** He quickly replied, **'no, stfu kurai 3' **before he set the phone on the table on silent. "Where were we?"

"We were discussing ages for your profession…" William said simply.

"Well, we're all killers from the day we're born."

"How so?"

"Life kills other life to continue itself." Kori shrugged and stood. "I'll be back in an hour and a half… Have the next 6." He extended his hand for William, whom shook it firmly with a smile and walked out… Kori looked down at his phone and saw one more text. **'Kurai: 'lol love u 2 bby, see u Baltimore'**.

Kori downed the rest of the hot coffee with a grin before he pulled the helmet on and dropped his phone in his pocket, running out to his bike- getting on it he took off towards the church, dodging and weaving between cars, right past a double-decker bus- he let himself wonder, "Why the actual fuck is there a double-decker here of all places?" before dodging another car to the right- he saw a cross and slowed down- seeing the backlit sign: 'Sunset Catholic Church', he pulled into the parking lot and dropped the kickstand of the bike, turning it off. Walking into the church room, he smiled in satisfaction- nobody else but him and the mark… He set up the camera on the side of a pew and barked, "Hey!"

The preacher's head snapped up. "What? It's too la- hey now, put that down." He said, seeing Kori drawing his revolver.

Kori Enjeru's eyes narrowed and he shook his head. "No… Get on your knees in front of your pedestal." Staring down the front of a revolver, he did so. "Why…?"

"Competition is a killer." Kori clucked his tongue, checking that he had a live round queued to fire.

"Who are you?" the preacher asked from behind some brown hair that fell into his face.

Kori's eyes narrowed with a small smile. "Competition." He flicked the cylinder closed and backed up a step, clearing his throat and reciting loudly for the camera to pick up…

"Thou hast sinned, committed depravities in His eyes… And in His name, thou shalt be cleansed…" A cruel smirk crossed Kori's lips as he cocked the hammer on the revolver. "So… Repent, motherfucker."

The gunshot echoed thru the streets.

The hooded man stepped over the now-headless corpse of the priest and up into a back room- seeing a switch, he flipped it… The bells began to ring and he looked up to see the bell itself... He gave a sad smile and said, "The bell tolls for thee… Amen." Before he holstered the revolver and stepped out quickly, retrieving the camera and shoving it in his pocket before he fled the building back to the Starbucks, dodging between cars, not as happy as he usually was… Then again, he just killed a man.

Setting foot in the coffee shop, the cashier saw him- it was hard to miss the boy with the indigo hair. "Back already?" Kori took his hood down and nodded. "Yeah, took less time than I expected."

He gave a smile. "So, hot chocolate?" the cashier offered.

Kori smiled and nodded. "Yeah, that sounds great… How much?"

The cashier's eyes looked the indigo-haired assassin up and down and smirked, biting his lip. "For you, babe, no charge…" Kori rolled his eyes and nodded, not having the heart to correct the poor, horny teenager about his gender mistake. He put his headphones in and waited for the hot chocolate to be made.

As soon as he got a hold of his hot drink, he sat down by a coffee table in the couch and began to drink the hot, chocolatey fluid… until he fell asleep.

He was rudely awakened by a familiar voice. "Mr. Enjeru, wake up. It's been the designated time. I hope you've fulfilled your promises."

Kori groaned. "Yes, I would like fries with that…"

"KORI!"

"Hm? Huh? Waffles? Oh…" he rubbed at his eyes. "Mornin'… How long was I out?"

"Dunno… You get it done?"

"Get what done?"

"What I hired you to do."

Kori's eyes lit up with realization. "OH! Right! Yeah, that was quick… You got the remaining money?"

The man produced a white envelope and Kori pulled the camera from his pocket, handing it to the businessman, whom produced a laptop and plugged the camera in to watch… His face was confusion, followed by wonder, and finally began to laugh.

"What?" Kori asked. "Want me to wear a wig next time?"

"No, no, that line, though… How long were you working on that?"

Kori shrugged. "Dunno… when I heard he was a priest… Ten minutes?"

The man composed himself, still smirking. "But still, nice touch… Repent, motherfucker… Oh, I've been meaning to ask."

"What?" Kori asked, putting the envelope in his pocket.

"What does your name mean?"

"Ice angel." He shrugged, his luminescent blue eyes narrowing at William when he began to snicker. "What?"

"Nothing… but an assassin with that name?"

"What? I like a touch of irony… Guess fate's got a wit, too."

William stood and offered his hand. "I thank you, Kori, for disposing of him…" he paused and smiled. "I look forward to your services in the future."

Kori shook William's hand firmly with an equally sincere smile. "And I look forward to who you pick next. Goodbye."

"Goodbye…" the green-eyed man walked out the door.

Kori flopped down on the couch and was about to sleep, when… "OH SHIT. I need to be in Baltimore in two hours!" He took off out the door, pulling his helmet on as he ran for his motorcycle.

**I DID NOT WRITE THIS CHAPTER! This one is the work of Awkward Headshot, my partner in crime. The only thing I did was add the the title and this note. Nothing else. All credit goes to him! Kori belongs to him as well.**

**And, lolz for William! I had a good giggle when I read it the first time.**

**This is the first chapter to not have a song in it.**


	7. Chapter 7

As soon as the bus pulled into an old Motel Six, Kurai looked out the window and whooped, "Finally! I can walk around!"

Kaito parked the bus and cracked his neck, "Ok! Everyone, up and around!" He opened the door and one by one, the Vocaloids got off the bus. Kurai and Hikari literally walked like robots off the bus.

The white-haired woman whimpered as she cracked her back, "I've never been so stiff in my life."

Mikuo chuckled and twisted his spine with a satisfying crack. "Oh, don't worry. You'd get used to it. But admittingly, it doesn't feel good for the bones."

Kurai dropped and began to do a few pushups to exercise her rusty muscles for sitting for so long. Len pouted and watched her, "Trying to make the rest of us look bad?"

"No, trying to stay fit."

"Were you in the Army or something?"

She shook her head, "No. What makes you say that?" She stopped to take a few seconds to breathe.

The blonde began to list off a few things. "Well, let's see. You can easily hold back three raging fangirls at once."

"That's just brute strength."

"I'm not finished. You and Hikari can plan a military based plan to get us out of the war zone of girls."

"I watched too many war movies," Kurai looked up at Len.

Len clicked his tongue, "You're also doing pushups in a parking lot!"

"I swear we just went over this," she muttered.

"And…" he pointed to her right hip, "That's just for decoration, right?"

She stopped and quickly covered her Desert Eagle with her hoodie flap. Hopping up to her feet, she growled, "That's not your concern, Len."

"It is! Are you a trigger-happy war vet or something?!"

"First thing, Len, I was never in the military…" she sounded a bit disappointed when she said that, but she cleared her throat and continued, "Second thing, I keep it as a form of protection. Second Amendment of the Constitution allows the right to bear arms. Look it up."

"Man, America is crazy…"

Akaito looked over to Kurai's hip and rose his hand to point, but it got too close and Kurai took it as a motion to take her piece away. In a flash, she unsheathed it and aimed directly at Akaito's head. Everyone gasped and Akaito's eyes widened. "Whoa whoa whoa. Kurai, relax."

Kurai growled as she sheathed it again, "Don't even think about touching it. No one handles it but me."

"Ok, ok. I was just pointing to it. I wasn't going to handle it. Damn."

"Sorry. I get edgy when it comes to this piece." Kurai patted the holster and Hikari walked over to her and the dark twin frowned, "Sorry, I couldn't control it."

"It's ok. Just relax and remember everyone here is not going to hurt us," she stated.

Akaito was a bit confused. Why is Kurai suddenly so edgy? And about what? Why? And why does she carry a gun with her?

"Is there something you'd like to tell us?" Gakupo spoke his mind, clearly concerned that Kurai was carrying a weapon around.

"No one is following us or anything. We're not criminals or cops. I just have it for protection. Nothing more. Any more questions doubting me?"

Rin stated, "We're not doubting you. We're just concerned."

"Well, think of it this way. I don't plan on having innocent blood on my hands, but I won't hesitate to shoot attackers. I will shoot hostiles. With that being said, getting into the bigger cities, such as Boston, we're going to need a little fire power to not be taken advantage of."

Meiko muttered, "Fair enough. It's fine. But, here's my question: are you skilled with it?"

Kurai smirked almost evilly. "As if I was trained by Cade Courtley himself!"

"Who?" Meiko asked with confusion.

"A Navy SEAL. I'll tell you what: find me a shooting range and I'll show you my skills."

Kaito nodded, "That sounds fair."

Hikari smirked, "Oh, trust me, she's like Hawkeye with that thing!"

"Last time I checked, Hawkeye used a bow," Akaito smirked teasingly, being…Akaito.

Kurai slapped him upside the head, "I know that! And for your information, Hawkeye can shoot guns as well. In the comics. However, he chooses not to, but he can."

Akaito rolled his eyes, "Comic book nerd."

"More of a Marvel fangirl, thank you." Kurai chuckled, "I could be the next Black Widow~"

"Oh, lucky us." Akaito rolled his crimson eyes.

Len then stated, "More like a Hawkeye genderbend!"

"Ok, can we please get off the Avengers topic?" Gumi sighed with a moan.

Kurai cleared her throat and nodded, "Ok. Sorry."

"Let's just get our rooms and get settled in," Mikuo stated as he followed the retreating Kaito to the office booth to rent out a few rooms. Only six were available. With a sigh, Kaito nodded and paid for them. He got keys for rooms 117, 118, 203, 205, 207, and 231.

As the crowd gathered around, Kaito announced, "Let's pick the keys by sleight of hand."

Hikari giggled and her hand shot up, "Me first!"

Kaito shrugged and shuffled them up like a deck of cards and spread them out fan-style as if playing poker. He smiled at Hikari as he turned the cards to her, "Pick a card, any card."

Hikari smirked as her finger tips gently tapped the tops of the cards. With a hum, she closed her eyes and then snatched a card on the far left. She turned it over and smiled with satisfaction, "207. Perfect."

Len blinked, "Like that room?"

"Like the number. It feels like I have good luck when I sleep in a room with a seven on it."

The blonde boy shrugged content with her answer, "It makes sense."

Kaito turned to Kurai, "You next?"

She shrugged, "If you're offering." With a nod of his shaggy, blue hair, she smiled and randomly picked one. It was the number 231. "Cool."

Inside the lobby of the motel was an indecisive Kori, who couldn't decide between two Mountain Dews and two Dr. Peppers. His indigo bangs hanging in his eyes, he sighed and tapped his chin, his internal debate still raging. He didn't seem to notice a teenage girl staring at him from across the room. That awkward feeling one gets when being watched quickly alerted his senses and his spine shivered a bit. He rubbed his forearm and thought, 'Must be the AC. At least I hope so.' He was ready for anything…if need be.

"Gakupo."

Nope. Just another girl confusing him for the purple haired Japanese singer. Lovely.

As soon as he turned to face her, she freaked out like the fangirl she was, "Ohmygodit'sreallyhimeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Before Kori could do anything, she pressed her lips to his own. His eyes widened at the sudden kiss.

Mikuo and Kaito heard the squeal and began to look around frantically. The last thing they needed was a crazed fangirl blurting their location to her friends, who are also fangirls. When Mikuo looked into the lobby of the motel, he was glad that the girl wasn't referring to them, but to a…another Gakupo?! "Hey, Kaito? Am I seeing things?"

Kaito walked over to Mikuo and saw the couple lip-locked. The blue-haired man did a double take and muttered, "Is that…Kori?"

Hikari zipped over to Mikuo's side and gasped, "It is Kori!"

This got Kurai's attention rather quickly. Ignoring everyone around her, she bolted towards them. Seeing a random girl kissing her best friend got her seeing red. "HEY FANGIRL!" she snarled.

She pulled away when she was being snarled at, but as soon as she did, she took a better look at Kori, and turned bright red. "You're…"

"I'm not what you think I am," he frowned a bit, feeling a bit sheepish for letting a complete stranger kiss him just because he looked like Gakupo. Kurai snarled like a rabid dog ready to attack, which made Kaito watch her with peaked interest. If Kurai was acting like this, then she must be attached or even attracted to this boy.

And with that thought in mind, the blue haired man turned to his redhead brother, who seemed to have his jaw gritted a bit.

The girl ran off, making Kurai relax. She looked up at Kori and smiled, "Hey!" She glomped him without a second thought. Kori picked her up with a wide smile. The dark twin blushed and purred, "Finally, we meet in person."

"Ok, guys!" Kurai led Kori to the band.

Hikari smiled, "It's about time we've met him in person!"

"I'll say!" Kurai chuckled.

Mikuo looked at her and then at Kori and then together in general, "Are you two together?"

Len, Gakupo, Meiko, and Luka giggled, while Kurai and Kori blushed. Akaito's eyebrow twitched a bit. Hikari giggled, "Oh, she wishes~ Well, until she met Akaito~"

Kurai's face matched Akaito's hair. "Bull!" she shouted.

"Agreed," Akaito coughed, his own face red.

The men actually frowned at Akaito for a moment and then returned to Kori. Kaito stepped forward and smiled at him, "Hey, Kori. I'm Kaito."

He smiled, "Hi, Kaito."

"Admittingly…you do look like Gakupo," he chuckled.

Kori blushed, "I've been told."

As each member introduced themselves to Kori, Miku could not stop looking at him. Sure, his indigo colored hair made him did look like Gakupo, but she expected that. What she didn't know was how handsome he was in person. His shaggy hair that's gotten a little wind-whipped, his gentle smile and his sweet voice that rang in her ears.

"Miku?" Luka snapped her fingers in front of her face.

"Huh?!" She was snapped out of her thoughts.

Kori smiled and walked over to her. "Hey."

"Hey, Kori," she blushed, "It's nice to finally meet you."

He took her hand and kissed the top of it, "A pleasure."

"Oh no, the pleasure's all mine," she giggled softly as her hand tingled from his lips.

Akaito instantly showed how he disliked Kori, by fake-gagging and pointing to his open mouth as if to throw up. Kurai growled and punched the back of his head, making him yelp. Rubbing the back of his head, his tone was hurt, but pissed, "Why did you do that?"

"Because that's not nice," she growled.

Kaito cleared his throat, "Back to the keys, please."

Luka nodded, "Kaito's right. I'll go then." She walked over to the blue-haired male singer and took a random card. "Ok, I'm in room 203."

Gakupo whined when the cards went to him, "I hope I don't bunk with Meiko again."

"Why not?" she crossed her arms across her chest with a pout.

"You threw up in my duffle bag!"

"It was just a bad hotdog," Meiko darted her eyes.

"I didn't know they made hotdog flavored sake," he muttered.

The group chuckled, while Hikari added, "Oh trust me, they'll make it eventually!"

"Hell yeah! If they have made diet Coke Mentos, then, yes they'll make hotdog flavored sake," Kurai quipped.

To Gakupo's delight, his roomie wasn't Meiko; it was Gumi.

The twins were split up. Rin ended up bunking with Mikuo, and Len was staying with Hikari. Kurai even threatened Len to keep his hands to himself, making Hikari facepalm.

Akaito grabbed his card and noticed that he got room 231. Kurai's room. Uh-oh.

Miku took a card, which made Kori frown a bit. "Room 117."

Kori whispered into her ear, "You can be with me in my room~ Nothing too far, I promise~"

She shivered and blushed. "Shut up," she giggled. That's an offer she'll have to consider when things settle in.

Meiko and Kaito took the last two cards. Meiko pouted, "Sorry babe, I'm in room 117. I'm with Miku."

"It's ok. I'm bunking with Luka," he smiled gently to her to reassure her.

Everyone grabbed their bags and went to their rooms. Kurai had a head start in front of Akaito, so she got there first. Walking in, she smiled and tossed her bag onto the bed farthest away from the window. "Mine!" she called as she jumped on it, lying down.

Akaito walked in and muttered, "Of course, you get the good bed."

She heard him and was a bit shocked that they got the same room. Time to have some fun with him~ "Well, we can always share it~"

He laughed as he crashed on the side of her bed, draping his arm over her and snuggled, "Thanks for offering~"

Her face turned bright red with a chuckle. Poking his head, she stated, "Down boy. Don't make me get the spray bottle full of pepper spray."

He laughed again and got up, "Your face is all red~"

"You're also pretty hard~"

He turned just as red and chuckled as he stood up, "Touché."

She chuckled and grabbed the remote, beginning to flip through channels. "Akaito, I'm a pretty easy roommate, so you don't need to really worry about pissing me off…too bad."

He walked into the bathroom to handle himself, "Any rules?"

"No jerking off in front of me."

"Well, that's a fucking given."

She chuckled and stated, "I don't care about snoring or talking in your sleep, but if you wake up before I do, Mother of God, do not wake me up unless you truly need to. Keep the TV low, keep talking to a dull roar, etc. Oh, no smoking in here. You smoke outside."

"Fair enough…" he grunted, rubbing himself. "What is your take on porno?"

"Perfectly fine. Anything you fancy is fine."

"Lesbian?"

She shrugged, "I don't mind. In fact, some of it is kinda hot."

"Gay?"

"Only if the guys are hot~" she smirked.

Akaito laughed and began to pant, "Fetishes?"

"Depends on which ones."

"Bondage? Threesome? Orgy?"

"All three are fine. And…" she began to snicker, "Don't talk to me about bondage." A few raunchy Vocaloid pictures Hikari shown her began to flood back into her mind.

"Oh?~ Good stories?~" he purred.

"More like bad mental images," Kurai giggled.

Akaito gasped softly and panted heavily. "Next…time, tell…me…"

"Why? So you can either cum within three seconds or get cold balls?"

"Girl, there's no way I can get cold balls, trust me!"

She laughed, "Really?"

"I had a hook up with a tranny once! Wow, that was one hell of a night," he zipped up and walked back into the main room, sitting on his bed. "That was scary."

"I don't need to know the details, fireball."

His coat rolled off his arms and tossed it on the chair next to his bed. Removing his scarf as well, he laid down and stared at the ceiling for a while. With a big yawn, he arched his back to stretch. "Find anything good on TV?"

"Not really. Blue Collar is on Comedy Central. X-Men Origins: Wolverine is on Fox," she answered.

"Is it good?" he turned his head to her.

She turned to him with wide eyes, "You've never seen it?!"

"Nope."

"Well, let's fix that," she smirked as she flipped the channel to Fox.

Kori knocked on Miku's and Meiko's door. Bouncing on the balls of his feet, Meiko opened the door and smiled, "Hey there, Kori."

"Hey, Meiko." He looked past her and asked, "Can I come in?"

"Sure. For a few minutes." She allowed Kori in and Miku was in the bathroom.

"Thanks," he smiled as he sat down. "Is Miku here?"

"Yeah. But in the bathroom. Why you ask?"

He shrugged, "I just wanted to talk to her." Grabbing a random bottle of vodka from her stash, he smiled, "Just tell her to go to my room. It's room 101."

"Ok…but you owe me more vodka!" she called out.

He just laughed and walked out, heading back to his room. He just hoped that Miku will heed his offer and come see him.

"Ok, Kori. What do you want to see me about?" Miku asked herself as she walked to his room. Stopping at his door, she drew a breath and knocked on the hard metal.

Kori, now undressed to relax, blinked and looked at the door, padding over quietly to see who it was. Looking through the little glass hole, his stunning blue eye widen to see Miku standing there in front of it. Quickly flying into a quiet panic, he spoke to himself, "Holy fuck, she's actually here."

Throwing his clothes into neater piles that were on the floor, he cleared his throat and opened the door just a crack, only his very vague shadow revealed, "No, no, Mr. Kori es no here."

Miku found the accent cute and knew it was Kori anyway. To play with him, she turned her hell, "I'll come back later then."

"That was a joke~" he gave in a sing-songy voice, opening the door completely for her. He was only wearing black boxers and a white V-neck shirt.

Miku turned back around and looked at him up and down. With a small blush, she pointed out, "No pants?"

"These are good enough," he deadpanned. "Would you rather I put pants on?~"

She blinked and shook her teal-colored pig tails, "It's ok. I don't think I'll stay too long. Can I come in?"

"No. You can walk inside though."

Miku took a second to think about what she said and walked inside, pretending that she didn't get it. Sitting on a vacant bed, she crossed her legs and smiled at the indigo-haired boy, "So…hi~"

"Heya," he said, closing the door, and flopping down right next to her, grinning widely.

Miku looked down at him and couldn't help but blush. His decently toned abs were very faintly outlined by the shirt he wore. She did her best to keep her eyes at his waist level. Kori was handsome, that much was certain to her. Plus, she did hear him sing, so he has some very nice pipes as well. Humor, brains, charm, chops. To Miku, he was the whole package.

He smirked, knowing she was checking him out. She met his eyes and quickly smiled coyly. "Why did you want to see me? Meiko told me that you were looking for me."

He stated as he gently took ahold of her hand, "I was thinking we could get to know each other."

Her heart skipped, followed by another flushed face. "Ok."

"Favorite song to sing?" he asked.

Miku was glad it was an easy question to answer. "I love singing Black*Rock Shooter."

Kori bit his lip. "You'd look cute in that outfit as well," he said softly, "I'm partial to…well. Hm." A face of searching etched across his mug, trying to find a good answer. "I never put any thought into it. I sing whatever comes to mind, I suppose."

Miku nodded with understanding. "That makes sense."

"Depends on the mood. Honestly, it's kinda therapeutic to scream 'Love Is War' after a really shitty day."

She smiled, "I can see that, yeah."

He smiled as he sat up. His urges got the better of him as he couldn't resist leaning over and nuzzling the base of her jaw, his face lit up red like a stop sign.

A very pleasurably shock washed over Miku's nerves, her face turning just as red as his own face. She had to look away, "Kori…"

"Yes?"

"Why did you nuzzle me?" she asked, her face looking like Akaito's hair when it comes to color.

"Because I felt like it. I wanted to, therefore, I did it." He sat up in front of her, cross-legged. "It's not like I stuck my hand down your panties."

Just the thought of that sudden and horny action made Miku blush. "Very true."

"Ok, five of your favorite songs to sing?"

The teen singer hummed as she thought hard before answering. Of all the songs she's sang in the past there has to be five that she's loved the most. "Hmm…Matryoshka, Love is War, Take It Easy, Black*Rock Shooter, and Magnet."

He smiled, "Mine are Panda Hero, mErcy, Black*Rock Shooter, World's End Dancehall, and Matryoshka."

Miku smiled, "All good ones."

Kori hummed a bit as a thought crossed his mind, "Though it'd be fun to do a duet of Magnet with you, sometime~"

Miku smiled, "I'd like that, Kori." She quickly added to avoid a sexual tension in the air, "But not for awhile, ok? I need to get used to you and the twins as well. I'm not sure if Hikari can even sing. I've never heard her. Kurai can, that's for sure."

Kori stated, "I've known Kurai for a long time and I know for a fact both of them can sing. Hikari's voice is higher and sometimes softer. That's a voice for Magnet and the Evil Series."

The teal-haired girl hummed, "Ok, but I'd still like to hear her for myself." Miku realized that her hand was still in Kori's gentle grasp, making her blush to resurface again.

Kori's lips tugged into a smile when he looked down at their hands together, but he didn't blush. "That'd be fun…" he sighed softly to himself.

"What would?" she asked.

"Singing with you," he purred.

"Oh. I think it would be fun too, but you need to gain some experience first with solo songs."

Kori chuckled as he flopped back down on the bed, making Miku's right pigtail ran across his torso as she turned her head. "I've been thinking about stealing 'Dancer in the Dark' from Luka."

"You could ask her if you want." A small yawn emerged from her small maw, alerting her of her tired and sore body. "I should be getting back to my room."

As she planted her feet to the floor to stand, Kori acted fast and locked his arms around her torso. "Nope. You're staying here with me."

She squeaked a bit from the sudden contact. She looked down at him and blushed hysterically as the cute indigo-haired man. Her heart skipped when her teal gaze met his dark purple one. Again, why did he make her feel this way? "Um…ok…"

As she sat back down, Kori smiled as he sat up again and kept her close to his body, but not too close that she was intimidated. "Hey, Miku. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth…" she answered quickly, certainly glad her mind didn't slip up and make her say 'dare.'

He asked, "What are your feelings on love at first sight?"

She gulped silently. Of all of the questions he could ask her, he had to ask about the one thing that's possibly occurring right now. Blushing, she looked down at his collarbone for the sake of not looking at him in the eye, "I…I believe that can happen."

Kori smirked; he decided to push the question a bit further. "Has it ever happen to you?"

"…maybe…" she whispered.

"Tell me who~" he pressed a little more, acting almost sneaky and manipulative.

"No," she firmly stated, twirling her head away from him, her face lit up.

"Really now?"

"Yes."

He pouted a bit, "So…there's never been a man that instantly made your heart skip a beat?"

Almost on cue, it skipped hard in her chest. She couldn't lie to him about this feeling anymore. "There has…" she closed her eyes and whispered so softly, "…you…"

Kori barely heard her, but he was able to pick it up. "Wha-" he spoke as a stunned reaction. Did she just admit that it was him who made her believe in love at first sight? His own heart skipped as he recovered from the shock. Gently turning her face to greet his own, his lips quickly captured her own.

She let out a muffled squeak at the sudden kiss. Her eyes were wide, looking at him as her lips gently caressed his back.

Kori sensed she was starting to relax a little, so he gently wrapped his arms around her waist loosely as he nipped her lower lip teasingly.

With a soft moan, she pulled away, short of breath for a moment. "…wow…"

"Yes?" he smiled.

"That was…wow…" she admitted, she felt like a blabbering idiot who was so excited that she could barely talk. However, she was excited. That kiss felt amazing to her. Her face was red, her heart pounding hard in her chest at the mere thought of him, and her lips held a cute and small smile.

"You enjoyed?" Kori asked with his own smile on his lips.

She nodded shyly, "I did."

Someone for each room went out to get their pizza Kaito ordered up for everyone. Only pizza per room. Akaito took his and Kurai's pizza and made it back to the room, only to find Kurai ready to pounce him for the pizza.

Hikari walked into her room and smiled at Len, "Pizza time!"

He smiled, "Oh good." Sitting up, she placed the pizza box on his bed and opened it up. The two stopped to just drool over it for a second before digging in. After about ten minutes of chewing, swallowing and humming with satisfaction, Len finally asked, "Can you sing like Kurai?"

"Well…not exactly. Kurai's voice is lower than mine and likes to be loud. Me? I'm a little calmer with my singing, unless I'm in a duet."

"Can you sing me a few bars?" he asked.

She giggled, "Why so interested, Len?"

He smirked, "I just am. Is that a crime?"

"No," she blushed a bit. "Ok, fine. Ever heard of the song 'I Will Survive' by Gloria Gaynor?"

Len's eyebrows furrowed a bit as he hummed in thought. "It rings a bell, but I'm not too sure either."

Hikari smiled, "Cool! Then this will be interesting!"

Taking out her Ipod, she scrolled through to her desired song and turned it on. Almost instantly it started with a piano. Len blinked and gave Hikari his undivided attention.

_At first, I was afraid, I was petrified_

_Kept thinking, I could never live without you by my side_

_But then I spent so many nights thinking, how you did me wrong_

_And I grew strong and I learned how to get along_

_And so you're back from outer space_

_I just walked in to find you here with that sad look upon your face_

_I should have changed that stupid lock_

_I should have made you leave your key_

_If I'd known for just one second you'd be back to bother me_

_Go on now, go, walk out the door, just turn around now_

_'Cause you're not welcome anymore_

_Weren't you the one, who tried to hurt me with goodbye?_

_Did you think I'd crumble? Did you think I'd lay down and die?_

_Oh, no, not I, I will survive_

_Oh, as long as I know how to love, I know I'll stay alive_

_I've got all my life to live; I've got all my love to give_

_And I'll survive; I will survive, hey, hey _

She quickly turned it off and giggled at the stunned blonde. "Wow."

"Thanks, Len."

He whistled and chuckled, "Welcome aboard, Hikari~"

In the middle of the night, Akaito woke up to light up for a moment. He couldn't sleep and he didn't know why. He was tired, that's for sure. Yawning greatly, he leaned over the rail for a moment, feeling his hair dangle in front of his eyes.

"Couldn't sleep either?" a voice startled him.

He spun around and saw Mikuo approaching him in a teal wife-beater and baggy sweat pants. The redhead relaxed and answered his question, "Yeah. You as well?"

He nodded, "Yeah. I guess I have a lot on my mind."

"Like what?" he asked, taking a long inhale.

Mikuo blushed a bit, "Well, ever had song ideas rush through your head and when you need to write them down, you can't? And when you want to write them down, you can't remember?"

Akaito blinked a couple of times and muttered, "Did you drink?"

"No, of course not."

Akaito sighed, exhaling a jet of smoke out of his maw, "I've had those days, yeah."

"Well, it's not songs that are rushing through my head," Mikuo continued, scratching his head almost shyly.

Akaito's mind to gutter pretty fast and waved his arms in protest, "No, no way. We tried it once remember and it didn't work out between us."

Mikuo hit Akaito's arm, "I wasn't talking about you! And for the record, the only reason it didn't work out is because you declared yourself straight."

"Oh, give me a break. I tried being bi. It's just not my thing."

Mikuo rolled his eyes, "Our relationship aside, Akaito, Hikari's been on my mind ever since I met her."

Akaito, pretending not to care at the moment, inhaled more on his cancer stick, "And you're telling me this because…"

"You're my best friend, Akaito. I can't tell my sister. She'll gossip and tell her."

"Kaito?" the redhead asked.

"He'll just lecture me and tell me what to do."

"Gakupo?"

"He'll make a huge deal out of it and I'll never hear the end of it."

"Len?"

"Who will tell Rin and then get into the girl's gossip circle."

"Damn, Mikuo, you need more friends," Akaito chuckled more to his wit than Mikuo.

"Thanks, jackass," the teal-haired male scowled.

Akaito sighed and crushed his cigarette against the railing, "Take my advice and let keep things simple. If you like her, good for you. If she likes you…and five bucks says she does…then you have no problems. Just take it slow. As for your head…" he smirked evilly, "Rule #34."

Mikuo hit him again, "Pervert."

"What?" he laughed, "I'm being serious. And if you ask nicely, maybe both of them can pose a couple of pictures~"

Mikuo was going to snap at him, but a thought came across his mind, earning his own smirk, "Would you want me to forward those pictures to you? After all, you are flaming for Kurai~"

Akaito growled, "I am not!"

"You are sleeping in the same room!"

"That was just bad luck," Akaito countered, his own blush coloring his cheeks.

Mikuo laughed, "Karma's a bitch, Akaito. Despite this talk, I enjoyed it and you gave some good advice. Thank you."

"You're welcome," he muttered, trying to calm down. Just the thought of them half-naked, pretending to kiss each other was a bit much for him.

Mikuo giggled, "You're thinking about that, aren't y-"

"No…"

"Whatever, Akaito. Get some sleep ok? We have to get ready for the concert tomorrow~"

Akaito nodded, "Right. Ok, I'll try."

He smiled and patted his friend's back, "Good. See you tomorrow."

Akaito nodded as he walked Mikuo turn and walk back towards his room. The redhead sighed and muttered, "I need another cigarette…"

Nov 2012


End file.
